Twilight Dream
by Kittygirl57
Summary: Seven years later, a fear that the sun will not rise intensifies. It is not evil, not darkness, that threatens to tear the land asunder, but a paradox. There is no such thing as destiny. It seems that no Hero of Time can repair this monumental catastrophe. Now updating 1-2 times weekly as of 6-10-12.
1. Chapter 1: The Foretold

**Hello and welcome to Twilight Dream: a collaboration piece that incorporates the Twilight Princess story line along with a few original ideas. Do enjoy, and critique is very much appreciated.**

**Written by Kittygirl57 and Hanyou-Neko-Yumi (aka Dark-Elf-Kana [Deviantart])**

Disclaimer: This story is entirely fan-made. The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. I, in no way, claim ownership.

* * *

The eyes of a warrior—a strong, faithful warrior—are like beads of determination, fear, anguish, and courage all melted together. They fall upon the sight of danger, focusing on every foe he encounters. They may grow large with zest, terror, or fortitude. The warrior himself may need endurance, courage, or a simple relief from what dangers that surround him, but all is dependent upon his own doing and the sword at his hand. Only _he_ chooses between life or death, as long as his wit is strong and his feet are quick.

It was not very long ago when one man, deemed to be The Hero of Time, along with his close friends and accomplices, set foot into the boundaries known as the Kingdom of Hyrule. It was a land subdivided into many areas, making it a very vast kingdom—so vast, in fact, that its inhabitants tend to underestimate its immenseness. There's one thing many Hyrulians don't know, and it's that Hyrule is far bigger than they can even comprehend.

In the ruins of a once beautiful castle during Hyrule's darkest days, a great battle commenced. It was a battle between the very essences of good and evil. It was a very critical battle that would determine whether the once thriving Hyrule would be restored, or fall before an evil ruler who would allow its glory to perish.

The beast, letting out an angry, clamoring roar that shook the ground beneath them, charged at Hyrule's only hope with furious claws and serrated teeth. His eyes were piercing mad like daggers, locked on the hero with intent to kill. Compared to him, the hero was a tiny speck of nothing, yet he fought like no other with the gods on his side. When the battle seemed to never end, it was then prolonged when the beast thrust one mighty paw at the hero's sword, sending it soaring out of the ring of fire in which he was enclosed. The hero suddenly felt every ounce of courage withdraw as his defenses drained. Before the beast could take him out, a great screen of light shrouded it, preventing it from making another move.

"_Link!" _Cried the princess, _"Hurry! Your sword! Grab it while he's immobilized and administer the final blow!"_

His mind whirling, Link darted to retrieve his sword and sped back to the beast where he made the final blow. The wind picked up suddenly as the unseen power of the sages built up around them. With its last ounce of strength, the beast tried to fight, but the battle was already over. A wide raging portal opened up and sucked the beast in with remarkable power. The hero stood back and watched as the portal extinguished the beast's power, returning him to his original state.

"_Link!" _Snarled Ganondorf, his eyes wide with fury, _"Don't think you've seen the last of me—for __**I will return!**__"_ Close by, two of his once trusted servants stood as spectators. _"How dare you betray me." _He looked to them, _"I guarantee you'll regret this!" _With that, the evil ruler disintegrated into the portal, after which it disappeared completely.

Several yards away from where the portal had opened, Link, his accomplices and the princess were crouched behind a boulder. As Link peered over the boulder into the distance, a white ball of light emerged from behind, _"He's gone. Gone for good."_

"_Thank the gods,"_ spoke the accomplice who stood up, dusted herself off, and sighed.

The princess rose and looked to them with deep blue eyes, _"Come." _She stepped back, her hands raised, as a column of light fell over her. She turned to the others and beckoned them—even Ganondorf's two former servants—into the column. Slowly, they all followed, and the light carried them up into the Sacred Realm.

"_I don't know how I could ever repay you, Link. You have done Hyrule a great favor—which was to fulfill your destiny as the Hero of Time." She turned to his friends and smiled, nodding graciously, "As a token of my appreciation for all your devotion, your names, as well as Link's, will be honored by the royal family for years to come." The princess put out her hand, "May I have the ocarina, please?"_

_Link nodded, handing her the Ocarina of Time. The princess raised the precious instrument up to her lips and began to play her lullaby. For a moment, they stood there watching her play. When that moment passed, they all were shrouded in light that seemed to come from the heavens, lifted them up and sent them out of the realm where they stood._

"_Farewell… Link."_

After Ganondorf's downfall, the land was given back to the royal family that had originally ruled it, who later restored it to its former glory. As for the hero that saved Hyrule from further devastation: he was returned to his home as a youth to be able to live a normal, peaceful life. He lived along with two life-long friends, Kana and Shiroko, including a new addition—who was more of a counterpart rather than a friend. Before the kingdom's overturning of power, he and Kana had served Ganondorf up until it came to the point where Kana was forced to betray her beloved friends. It was then that Kana and her partner defied his orders. Kana returned to the loyalty of her friends, and her partner-a being that had always been evil-turned against evil itself all in her favor. Upon restoring the kingdom's rightful order, the three friends—including their new accomplice—returned to the land where they had lived all their lives before setting out to fulfill their destiny as the heroes of Hyrule:

Kokiri Forest.

This all sounds so nice, now, doesn't it? A valiant hero from a humble forest village rises up to save the land from a tyrannous ruler. After all: fairy tales always end on 'happily ever after.' What Link and his friends do not realize is exactly how fortunate they are to be alive, because this is no fairy tale for them. Link was chosen to be the 'Hero of Time' because his family still has a contract with the royal family. It was Link's great grandfather who swore loyalty to the king by giving four generations of children to serve in the special ranks. Down the line, Link's father was a soldier under the king's command-the top of his class, no less. He was highly skilled and rivaled by few. After a grueling battle that nearly destroyed the entire Hylian population, his father desperately tried to hide his precious child in the forest so that Link would never have to experience the bloodshed that marked the kingdom's history. Despite his efforts, however, the king still found his son. A deal is a deal, and breaking it was his final mistake.

Thankfully the royal family was merciful by giving Link the opportunity to live a normal life. This mercy, however, is short-lived. They are still watching him, still waiting for the day to call upon him-because they will. They know a time will come again for the honorable 'Hero of Time' to have to stand up and unsheathe his sword yet again. They know it will happen again, and again, and again, and that's exactly what they want.

Link may have friends to assist him, but they are only so strong. They don't have the Triforce of Courage, the Master Sword, or his lineage. They do have persistence, and this is all they need to pique the king's interest.

_"...__your names, as well as Link's, will be honored by the royal family for years to come."_

* * *

____**Thank you for reading!**

**Got critique? Dooo iiitttt!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure in Waiting

It had now been seven years.

Shiroko was a diligent young girl of questionable background with long, brown hair, eyes blue as the lake waters, and a vibrant disposition. She, along with her closest friend Kana, lived among the Kokiri for as long as they could remember. At one time, they fit in well, never noticing how truly different they were until fairies-the marked companions of Kokiri children-long eluded their presence. It was not until seven years ago that they uncover hints at their true origin.

On this day, the seventh year anniversary of their return to Kokiri Forest, Shiroko lay anxious eyes on the rising sunset: a sunset that would not have happened if the Legendary "Hero of Time" hadn't existed. This was it: the moment she waited for. A red-orange light dabbled the distant hills. She picked at her thumb with worrisome teeth. Any moment, now. The light yellowed. Here it comes. Her eyes were wide without a wink. Come on, come on.

"Shiiiirrooooooo!"

Ears ringing, Shiroko's heart lurched as she let out a short squeal. Her other hand gripped the pencil so hard that it snapped.

"Gods, Kana, do you have to be so loud?" Shiroko shouted. Kana jumped back with legitimate fear for the first time ever coming face to face with her gentle-spirited friend.

"Sh-shiro..." Kana approached her from the door. Shiroko fixed her eyes back out at the rising sun, which now peaked boldly from behind the hills. Kana tilted her head curiously, trying to break Shiroko's concentration. She shifted about, waving her hands in front of her face with no reaction. Finally, she kicked Shiroko's chair and stood over her brazenly. "Shiro, wassa matter with you? Are you feeling all right?" The brunette rose up and rubbed her aching side. Kana sighed and helped her up. "C'mon, girl, the kids are waiting. Link may be good at all kinds of combat, but he's only one guy... Shiro, seriously, what's the matter." Kana pressed the back of her hand against Shiroko's forehead, afterwhich her hand was batted away.

"Nothing..." Shiroko grumbled.

Shiroko served as a teacher who, along with Link and Kana, taught some of their curious Kokiri friends much in the way of short and long-ranged combat. She specialized in archery while Link taught swordsmanship and Kana taught magic. Although it was a great way to pass the time and become better acquainted with the Kokiri, there was always a sense of foreboding about teaching combat skills. As if the nightmare never truly ended, Ganondorf might escape from his timely prison and take the kingdom as his own. This is what combat prepares them for, it seems.

It was mostly paranoia on Shiroko's part, but also a very real possibility in her mind. That is why on this day, more than ever, she must be sure that the sun will still rise and that all of Link's hard work had paid off.

"Shiro!" Kana sang from outside. Shiroko jumped up and gazed down at Kana, who already stood outside the house hoping to coax her worried friend out. Kana gazed up at her with wide brown eyes that glistened in the morning light. Her hair was ablaze with a fiery red color that draped far down her back. She too was of uncertain descent much like Shiroko, though they were most likely Hylian just like Link-as noted by the long, pointed shape of their ears and ability to age. Kana was hot-tempered with a heart of gold and specialized in dark magic. She owned a staff that she acquired by questionable means long ago. "Hurry up, we're already late!"

Quickly grabbing her things, Shiroko headed outside to follow her friend through the small village. On the way, they were followed by eager Kokiri children that excitedly called them by name and spoke to them happily.

As they walked, Shiroko suddenly felt something small ricochet off her cheek and yelped. She turned to see who had shot her, and out the corner of her eye, she spotted one of her Kokiri friends darting off to hide behind a tree. Narrowing her eyes, she darted off in the direction of the offending Kokiri boy that shot her with a slingshot. Before he could react, Shiroko had already pounced and had him in a tight headlock.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Shiroko shouted.

The little boy cried, "GAH! HELP—"

"You think you can mess with me, ya pasty little _punk!_"

"Shiro!" Kana rushed over, "What'd I tell you about murdering our pupils?"

"Don't do it?" Shiro looked up, giving Kana a snarky grin. She stood up, allowing the boy to jump away from her grasp.

"Save me from the _eeeevviiilll_!" He jumped behind Kana.

"Will, she's not gonna hurt you; stop it." Kana scowled. Will twitched as Shiro shot him an evil glare. She then smirked and carried on towards the training grounds, which was the same area the Great Deku Tree once stood tall and proud. As she went by Mido's post at the entrance, Mido sat snootily with a book in his hand and shook his head when Kana and Will passed him by.

"Poor pathetic Will… so determined yet so dull. When are you gonna learn to be a man and fight Shiroko head on instead of hiding with a slingshot in your scrawny hands?" Mido scoffed. Will stopped and frowned.

"And when are _you_ gonna stop being such an ass?" Will retorted indignantly.

"When you start growing some cajones." Mido stood, ready to beat the younger Kokiri boy. Will shrieked and rushed to catch up with Kana and Shiroko. He rushed so far ahead that Shiroko grasped the collar of his shirt and kept watch of him. She went on until reaching a clearing up head where, at the center, there stood an ever-grinning fat stub of a tree. Upon feeling Shiroko's presence, the tree stub twittered slightly, its voice light and happy.

"_Good morning, Shiro-chan. You came just in time," _said the Deku Sprout: descendant of the Great Deku Tree. He was still but a small stub, but soon he would grow to take the Deku Tree's place. Shiroko set her things down by the sprout and smiled cordially.

"Where is everybody?" Shiro looked around, confused.

Kana furrowed her brows and placed a finger to her chin in thought, "Hm... that's odd; they were here a short while ago. I'm sure that blondie mighta taken them into the forest for a little speed-drilling." Will stood idly between the two, which slightly bugged Kana. Suddenly, she looked down at Will and an evil smirk slowly spread across her face. "Now wait a minute, what are _you_ doin' away from the group?"

Will froze, "Uhh-I-uh...was just..."

"You better not be in _trouble_ with your combat teacher."

"N-No! Ya see, he just... uh.. we were-"

"Where is he?" Kana pried.

"I dunno! We don't know! He didn't show up this morning!" Will finally exclaimed.

Kana narrowed her eyes at him incredulously. "Out." She pointed firmly. Will straightened up and nodded vigorously.

"Link should be around here; are you sure you wouldn't know where he is?" Shiroko turned to Kana.

Kana stood and thought. Then she shrugged, "I dunno."

"Hey girls! Up here!" A voice clamored. Shiroko perked and looked around. When Kana looked up, she spotted a figure standing high up on the ledge of a nearby cliff.

"Look!" Kana pointed.

"Link?" Shiroko spun to face the figure up high.

"Hey guys!" Link waved, "I found something up here; you should come up and check it out!"

Shiro shot a curious gaze back at Kana. Kana sighed and rolled her eyes, "What is it?" No response. Kana groaned at Link's insolence and took Shiroko's hand. "C'mon..."

Shiroko giggled.

"Neat hole," said Shiro.

"Where you think it leads?" Link inquired.

"Probably some part of Hyrule we've never been." Kana suggested.

"I'll say- or maybe it just leads to the sewers like last time..."

Shiroko shivered, "Please don't remind me of that..."

Link took Shiro by the hand, "Wanna check it out with me?"

Shiroko winced, "Check it out?"

"Hey, now, wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you cancelled class at the very last minute... all for a _stupid_ hole?" Kana berated. "Link, you can't do that, especially without a heads-up. You _know_ those kids look up to you!"

Link furrowed his eyebrows sadly, "But… I wanna check it out..."

"Just because we're teachers and can do whatever we want doesn't mean you can drag us along on your stupid little adventures and make us miss classes! They're _our _responsibility, and as adults we must keep-" Kana stopped when she realized she was talking to no one. "GUYS, WAIT UP!" She dove down into the hole after the two.

Link and Shiroko were already a couple feet ahead of Kana as she quickly tried to catch up. "I'm so excited! Where do you think we'll end up?" Link looked about.

"Probably somewhere _magical_ and full of _wonder_, where every hope and dream ever thought up comes _true!_" Shiroko said, mystified.

"Or probably a ditch somewhere on the other side of the Deku Sprout..." Kana lowered her eyelids.

Shiro narrowed her eyes at Kana, "I can dream, can't I?"

"I'll pray to the gods that you don't." Kana then looked towards Link, "I don't know how you two tend to drag me into these things. We're gonna get in deep trouble—and it'll be all your _fault_, Link!" She shouted. Link looked over at her with a bored expression.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I kinda wasn't paying attention." He said to her flatly. Kana's eyes suddenly flared angrily at him and he chuckled.

"Hey, guys, stop it-look: the end of the tunnel!" Shiro waved her hand at them. Link looked away from Kana and gazed at a light up ahead. The walls grew brighter from the light that poured in. They neared the end of the tunnel and emerged out the other side.

Kana looked around with a raised eyebrow, "So... anyone know where we are?" She asked grumpily, crossing her arms.

"I think I know where we are." Link mused. Link began to think and Kana snickered.

"Does it hurt to think yet, Link?" She asked slyly. He glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"We are-"

"Screwed." A voice came out of nowhere. Kana looked over and her jaw dropped. A shadowy figure stood before them with a scowl on his face, hands on his hips. His glowering red eyes stared them down.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Dark Link _finally making an appearance after months and months." Link smirked._  
_

"Seriously, it's just Dark." Dark frowned. "What are you morons doing on the other side of the Deku Tree area?" He growled. Kana suddenly turned to her two friends accusingly, giving them a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"Shoot!" Shiro snapped her fingers in disappointment. Dark rolled his eyes.

"Who made that tunnel?" Link questioned.

"I did." Dark scowled as he knelt down to examine the tunnel, "But now it looks like I need to make a new one somewhere else..."

"Why?" Said Shiroko. Dark shot her a cold expression.

"Do I sound like I wanted you guys to discover this tunnel?" He raised one eyebrow with a condescending smirk.

"Oh." Shiro lowered her gaze.

"Exactly." Hearing the sound of kids' voices from the other side of the wall where they stood, Dark went on, "And now it looks like you're going to be late if you don't high-tail it back to your class."

"There's that trouble I mentioned earlier..." Kana huffed.

Shiroko suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no! Kana! The kids!" She grabbed her friend by the shirt, "We have to get back! If we're any later, they're going to eat us alive!"

"You can breathe, Shiroko, calm down!" Kana snapped. "Link, this was your idea so you're gonna be the one to explain our tardiness." As she turned back to the hole, she glanced at Link's dark counterpart, "Sorry for intruding..."

"Whatever. Wasn't your fault anyway." The dark figure folded his arms and turned away. At the last second, he winked at her and Kana smiled knowingly. She then crawled back into the hole, following Shiroko and Link in tow.

* * *

More to come in a few days.

-Kittygirl57


	3. Chapter 3: The Paradox

After her class was dismissed, Kana strolled along the edge of a small cliff with her arms folded and her long hair showering over her shoulders like a glistening waterfall of crimson. She felt a light twitch with every crack and tired grunt Will made.

"Alright, Will, this time together. One… two… Three!" Link instructed down below. Kana sighed knowingly. Will was always falling behind on his lessons, so it made sense that Link sounded a bit flustered. The two had been at it for over an hour. Meanwhile, the sun announced its impending leave with vivid reds and oranges lighting the landscape.

"A beautiful sight," spoke a voice out of nowhere. Kana turned around quickly and her eyes locked with Dark's bright red ones. Her heart then pounded like a thousand hoof beats.

"Dark..."

"You look a bit forlorn." He noted, taking a few steps toward her stiff body. He could tell she was shocked, speechless, by his presence. Certainly she was fond of him, but not well conditioned to show it; she was afraid that Shiroko and Link would laugh if she expressed even the smallest hint at a soft side.

Kana tightened her fists placed them at her sides, "Well, well, look who decided to finally show his face after _three months!_ What is it; too cool for your old friends?"

"I was only doing what shadows do best." His mouth curled into a demented smile. Dark sank into the ground to join Kana's shadow. He animated it and danced with it, twirling it, pulling it close, dipping it and moving his lips close almost into a warm, seductive kiss. Her skin shivered.

"Will you just—"

"Stop? You know you like it; don't lie to me."

Her brows furrowed and fists tightened, "…stick around more often?" After finally forcing the words out, her body loosened up. Dark reappeared behind her.

"You know I can't do that."

A low grumble built up deep down in Kana's throat. She then quickly turned around and shouted, "Ohh, who needs you, anyway! You're just a worthless _shadow_, hiding away like a scared child!"

"Hey now, don't be racist. You know first-hand what such prejudice is capable of." Dark hit a cord within her. Kana winced and gripped her bronze skin: a characteristic of her heritage. Without another word, she continued walking. "Kana…" Dark followed. "Now, Kana, don't be like that. There actually is something…"

Kana waited for him to go on, not realizing why he'd stopped. "Uh-huh…" She prodded. "Yeah, and…?" When still she received no answer, she turned back around, "Dark." She stopped, realizing he'd disappeared. She blinked and turned in the other direction once again, this time catching a lone Shiroko in her line of sight. This, perhaps, was why Dark disappeared. Whatever he had to say might have been either too intimate for others to hear, or too secretive for others to know.

Kana approached Shiroko from behind and looked out at the sunset where Shiroko's eyes were directed just like this morning. This was it: Kana needed to ask. Before she could do so, Shiroko answered, "Do you ever worry if… the sun, one day, doesn't rise?"

Kana cocked her eyebrows, "I dunno… it doesn't usually cross my mind."

Shiroko hummed and nodded her head.

"Shiro," Kana sat down with her, "what is up with you today? You really haven't been yourself. What's the matter?"

"Keh, dammit Will! Do you even _want_ to succeed? Do you even pay the _shortest_ amount of attention?" Link shouted and furiously threw his sword at the ground. Will cringed.

"Sir, I-I'm trying my best—"

"Try HARDER!" Link roared. "Y-You even know _why_ we teach you these things? Huh? Do you know _why_ it's so important for you kids to learn how to… _defend_ yourselves? How to fight… so that _Ganon_ doesn't…" Link fell to his knees, gasping, pressing his temples, reliving the horrid memories that should have long been wiped out.

The two girls watched him from above. Shiroko nodded her head knowingly, and Kana gave her a distressed look. "_This_ is what you're worried about? Ganondorf returning? Don't you know that's impossible?"

"Impossible, how? You sound so sure about yourself."

"I… I just _knew_ the man, Shiro… I knew what he was… and I know that _nobody_ that diabolical can possibly succeed in this world. Fate simply disallows it."

"Fate." Shiroko repeated. A few quiet chuckles shook her body and she looked up once again at the horizon. A tear rolled down her cheek. "There's no such thing as fate, Kana. Destiny is a construct created by sentient beings as an excuse to not do anything for themselves. Not only that…" She looked to Kana desperately, "…but also think about it: seven years ago, we went forward in time—to this very day—and defeated Ganandorf."

Kana's eyes shifted, "Okay… so?"

"So then where is Ganondorf now?"

"Sealed in time."

"No… he was sealed away after today. Before that, though, we defeated him. That's, actually, where he should be right now."

Kana's brow furrowed and she scratched her head, confused. "I don't get what you're saying…"

"It's a paradox, Kana! If we went forward in time to defeat Ganondorf of the future, then returned back in time to when Ganondorf is still young and has yet to be defeated, then technically he still exists. Today we should have defeated him, but we didn't. Not on this exact day. So now Ganondorf still exists. But _where_ is he?"

"Okay, okay, okay! Stop… talking! Gods, you worry a lot." Kana stood up.

"Not just me, Link also! Didn't you hear him?"

"Shiro…"

" Ganondorf _can_ come back! Don't you get it?"

"Shiro."

"Destiny plays no part in our lives, Kana. It's impossible—"

"Shiro!" Kana punched her arm. Shiro made a loud 'oof' and clutched her arm. "If you _must_ know: the sages sealed Ganondorf away, permanently! Then they sent us back in time so that we could live normal lives. I guess you could say that this is an alternate reality where Ganondorf has not and will never exist."

"So then how come we still remember him? If this is a reality where he does not exist, should our memories of him not exist either?"

"She's exactly right." Dark broke in. Kana spun around, trying to contain her potential heartattack. "This was what I wanted to talk to you about, Kana. Even I think something's wrong. None of us were supposed to remember Ganondorf. Even more…" He held her gaze, "…_I'm_ not supposed to exist right now."

Kana's heart sank and she froze. Words were heavy, far too heavy for her to speak. A high, squeak passed her lips, but nothing else.

"Here, kana-what do you mean, exactly, Dark?" Shiroko stood to join Kana's side. She took Kana's hand and caressed it.

"I was a product of Ganondorf's reign—a tool to defeat Link way back when. In a world where Ganondorf doesn't exist, neither should I."

"But… you do exist… which means…"

"What Shiroko and Link have been so worried about is nothing short of the truth. When we first arrived here, I was waiting to disappear eventually—hence my constant absence. When I didn't, however, I made it a yearly routine to travel to Hyrule Castle and see if perhaps Ganondorf had returned in some way. Each time I went, there was no sign of him. But I know that he exists somewhere for the simple fact that I exist."

"But… but, if we defeat Ganondorf completely… then you will disappear?" Kana muttered sheepishly.

Dark drew his lips in a line and exhaled. His expression said it all. Kana would have lost her balance if Shiroko weren't at her side.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Shiroko went on.

Dark shrugged, "Maybe something big, maybe nothing at all. I really can't say for sure. What I can say is to watch the sunset for tonight and _pray_that it rises again tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4: The Moment of Truth

**Kittygirl swooping in with another chapter here! Sorry it's a bit late. I'm trying to update every Sunday and Wednesday, but sometimes I get caught up in other business. I'm still keeping my promise to update 1-2 times weekly, so no worries.**

**Also FYI: I want to refurbish chapter 1 to make a better introduction and overall hook for the story since I find it a bit lacking and bland... if anyone has any ideas, please share! I'm wide open to critiques.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will dropped to the ground, expressing the same exhaustion Link had. The little boy then fumbled with a pebble in between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry I'm no good. None of us are any good... we're just... not like you, Link."

Link glanced at him, eyes dull from a long day. He noticed the sun set just as it did and how the day gradually faded into twilight. Finally He stood up and held out his palm for Will to take, "C'mon, we'll call it a day."

Will looked up at him and caught view of a warm smile. Instantly, the boy felt elated as he gripped Link's hand and was hoisted up so high that his feet dangled for a moment. He giggled, "What's it like to be so tall, Link?"

Link shrugged, "I dunno. Feels the same, just everyone's shorter than me." He rustled Will's hair. The boy laughed and swatted at his hand. After checking to find that the ledge where Kana and Shiroko last stood was empty, Link could hear their footsteps closing in.

"Link."

"Yeah?" He didn't turn to face them. Instead, Link playfully lifted Will up over his shoulder and tickled him. Will kicked and punched and laughed loudly. Having heard Will's joyful cries, more Kokiris appeared from nearby and greeted Link energetically. Many of them decided to join in and try to wrestle Link to the ground. Their fairies zipped around madly and illuminated the scene.

The two women stood dumbfounded by how fast so many Kokiris gravitated toward Link. It was as if he'd been gone for a week and just now returned (when it was all but a few hours). Shiroko looked to Kana and bit at her nails nervously. Just then, a small hand wrapped itself around Shiroko's free hand and tugged on it. She looked down at a little Kokiri girl with eyes like glistening emeralds and an ear-to-ear smile. Likewise, a second Kokiri girl with crystal-blue hair and tan skin gripped Kana's hand from the other side. They were so happy, hopeful, wanting of affection from their "big siblings." That was when Shiroko bend down over the little girl's shoulders to hide the single tear that rolled down her cheek. She stroked the girl's hair, pressed her shoulders, felt her presence. Losing them was what she feared most.

"Shiro, what's the matter..." The little girl questioned. Shiroko pulled back and looked at her, forcing a smile.

"I'm just... so happy to have you all here." Shiroko choked.

The other Kokiri girl gasped, "It's the seven year anniversary! Huh, Kana?" She tugged on Kana's hand.

"Yes, yes Kristy, it is." Kana tried to hold her still.

"We should have a festival!" Another Kokiri called.

"A festival?" Link exclaimed. "Sounds like a plan to me!" The Kokiris cheered and immediately scattered about to make preparations.

"Eh, wait! Link!" Shiroko reached out just in time for Kana to catch her by the arm and jostled her.

"No, no Shiro-"

"But he has to know-"

"It can wait. Don't you realize telling him now would only burden him?"

"Telling me what?" Link broke in.

The two girls jumped. Kana rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Oh, ehehe, no-nothing at all!"

"You two have been acting funny for the past few hours now; I can tell. You know something, don't you? Was it Dark? Did he tell you guys something to freak you out?"

"Link! No, not at all. I mean, well, yes, he did tell us something... but it wasn't to toy with us, I'm sure. Link, wait, where are you going-" Shiroko felt him pull away.

"Hm?" He looked back at them as he walked, "Where do you think? I'm helping set up the festival. You two just wanna stand around and look pretty, be my guest."

...

Earlier, while training with Will, Link felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Now he couldn't care less about Ganondorf or the journey through time. The village was alive with music, lights, and laughter-and he couldn't ask for more. He ran around playing games, lighting little sparklers, dancing without a care in the world just like the children. Kana and Shiroko sat back and watched while a myriad of little girls swarmed around them, braiding their hair and using all manners of flower and leaf to embellish it. Kana smirked and crinkled her nose every time they tugged too hard. Her hair was the most popular, being that it was the longest and wildest. The Kokiris even made a game out of taming Kana's bangs that stuck out every which way. After they were finished, Kana and Shiroko both sat with hair that felt like it stood twenty feet upward. The little girls giggled uncontrollably while Kana and Shiroko shifted their eyes suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Link gallivanted with sword in hand, sparring with anyone that challenged him. Little girls inspired by Shiroko's and Kana's fighting styles laid low and discreetly fired arrows, pebbles and tiny fire sparks. The two women secretly shared relief that their lessons were finally paying off.

As night wandered closer to midnight, an unsettled feeling thickened in Dark's stomach. Not wanting to be seen, he hid in the shadows and watched over the village. He meditated on the matter at hand, wondering what could possibly happen-if anything at all.

Soon enough, the hour struck, and that was when he closed his eyes.

He felt nothing.

Dark opened his eyes again and looked about. Nothing was different about his surroundings. The village was still there, the festival was still going, nobody was disturbed. His stiff body gradually slackened as he sighed a sigh of relief.

_"Eeefjilebid im to?"_

"Huh?" Dark perked and looked around once more.

_"Gadnecto ig lifften?"_

Dark's eyes shifted slowly. He could have sworn he heard a very low mumbling as clearly as if somebody were speaking directly into his ear. At first, it sounded like complete gibberish, until it kept going. Within seconds, he interpreted the mumbling into coherent words of an oddly familiar tongue. Then came complete sentences, which became strings of dialogue as if from a memory.

"Oh... _fmto... geliip-_wait, what the hell am I...!" Dark lurched forward, gripping his head. He let out a loud, painful gasp as an onslaught of thoughts, memories, and voices forced their way into his head. Thousands upon thousands of voices squeezed into his aching brain. He doubled over in agony and tried desperately to hold himself together.

Link dropped his sword. It seemed like the world faded into thousands of tiny flecks of light that clouded his vision. His feet shifted as he stumbled back, trying hard to keep his balance. Kana and Shiroko noticed this and quickly leaped to his aid.

"Link! What's wrong-"

"I... I can't see..." His pupils darted about trying to recover sight. The flecks only grew larger, each a different color, much like a kaleidescope. Soon, he could spot movement within each fleck as they came closer and closer. "What the..."

Shiroko pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I feel fine except... that... I can't see-well, I can see something... but, it's not any of you-Oh gods!" He gripped his head, "What the hell is happening to me!"

The flecks-now large enough to look like individual pictures-circulated around his eyes. Link could see everything _but_ his true surroundings. Many of the images that circulated depicted skies and sceneries while some others depicted horrifying things like vile, otherworldly creatures, raging fires, bloody battles, people being slaughtered, ripped in half, mutilated. He tried to close his eyes, but each time he opened them again, new, even more horrifying images filled his vision. His heart raced and his body quaked with unadulterated terror.

Dark burst in between the two girls and shook Link by the collar, "What do you see! Tell me!"

"I see people dying... next to green forests... blood-red skies next to sunny ones... smiling babies next to wailing prisoners... I don't understand what's happening to me!"

"Something's happening to me too, only in my head." Dark flipped his attention toward the horizon, which pulsed with light through what appeared to be raging storm clouds. A loud, ear-piercing roar emanated from the storm's epicenter, at which point the sky opened up.

"Oh Gods, everyone get inside!" Kana shouted. She reached for Shiroko and Dark and clung to both of them.

Link ducked to the floor and gasped, "What was that? Please tell me what's going on."

"That's the worst thunderstorm I've ever seen." Shiroko gawked.

"That's not a storm."

* * *

**Critiques? Dooo eeettt**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Flight to Oblivion

**Kittygirl57- it's Thursday, and here's the newest chapter. But hey! Guess what? I just discovered a great way to prepare for coming chapters: I wrote out an outline of summaries for the rest of the chapters. It's simple, but really helps prevent writer's block while keeping the focus steady throughout the entire story!**

**Anyway, thanks to those so far who have given feedback and favorites, such as Cheshirekitten909 for initially kick-starting me into completely writing out this story, as well as Espeonage Espeon and, just recently, OCDluv for the fav. I'm a big feedbacker myself, so if anyone else ever needs critique, whether you favorite my story or not, I'll be pretty active on here. (Although contacting me through a fav or just a pm will help me find you better).**

**Happy reading, guys!**

* * *

Dark fled to the highest peak in the forest village to get a better look at the distant tear in the sky. Kana followed close behind, "Dark, you can't just run off like that!" He paid little heed to her. Dark clung so close to the furthest point toward the edge of the forest that birds were frightened out of the trees. He panted madly as he squinted his eyes.

"I don't know what that really is… but something about it feels familiar. It's as if I've been there before."

"Been where? The _sky?"_ Kana exclaimed incredulously.

Dark looked at her, his ruby eyes bright and intense. For once in his life, he felt a sense of purpose—not just as a tool for Ganondorf's evil endeavors, but as a living entity with ambitions, emotions, and memories. He saw the sky pulse and roar and was overfilled with zeal as opposed to the immense fear his companions felt. Dark gripped Kana, trying to channel what he felt with little luck. She could, however, read his intentions, and reacted accordingly.

"Don't you _dare_ leave us, Dark!"

"Don't you _see?_ If we stay here, things are only going to get worse! That!" He pointed in the distance, "That… may be the answer to all of our questions. Somehow, some way, I _know_ it will, and I'm not gonna just stand around with my fingers in my ears and my eyes closed pretending nothing's happening."

"And what if that… thing _isn't_ the answer? Then what, Dark?"

"Dammit, Kana!" He pushed her back. Kana gaped at his violent change of character. "If you wanna stay here twiddling your thumbs, that's fine by me, but I'm _going_ there right now to get answers." With that, Dark was off.

Angry and scared, Kana tightened her fists and shouted, "You'd do that, wouldn't you? That's _so_ like you to leave us here for your own selfish gains!"

"That is if you let me go alone." Dark turned to her with a smirk and winked.

Kana, finally catching his drift, tore after him so fast that the rocks scraped across the soles of her shoes, "Wait for me!"

Back at the village, Shiroko tried any way she could to help restore Link's vision. She brought him inside her small bungalow for shelter from the oncoming storm and sat him down in a small chair by her desk. A bright light flashed across his eyes that remained as still as statues. She tried shocking his reflexes by covering them up, pressed on them, making loud, sudden snapping noises. When she examined them, they appeared perfectly healthy: clean, bright whites with crystalline irises and dark and black pupils. She could think of nothing more to help him with. "Still nothing?"

"Still nothing." Link affirmed. "Owe!"

"Still nothing?"

"Did you just smack my hea-Owe!"

"Is it working?"

"No-owe, stop that! What are you doing?"

"It might be all in your head, you never know. Sometimes when you hit people that are going crazy, you snap them out of it."

Link anticipated her next attack and snapped hold of her oncoming palm, "Well-you're not helping."

"I give up!" She threw her arms up and plopped back in her chair, creating a puff of air that brushed across his face. Link's eyes continued to wander off deep in thought while his lips turned downward pensively. The tiny images dotting his vision still were too quick and small for him to focus on any one. Thankfully, many of the horrifying images died off.

"So Shiro…" He spoke, "What, exactly, was it you and Kana wanted to tell me earlier?"

Shiroko stiffened. She looked into his eyes, realizing that all her fears had come to pass in the least expected way. She glanced out the window at the wading storm in the distance. Those raging thunderheads were just the thing needed to block out the sunrise. Perhaps this was what Dark referred to when they last conversed? Even so, she wasn't really expecting his warning that the sun would not rise to be taken literally.

Not even a moment later, Dark swooped in through the door picking through their belongings and throwing them at the two. "Alright, ladies," Dark began hurriedly, "get ready to head out."

"Head out where?" Shiroko picked off the cloth undershirt that stuck to her face and stood up, confused.

Dark paused to look at her, "Oh, you know: a nice summer vacation. Maybe a beach somewhere with sand, sun, palm trees—"

"Will you just be serious for once? Where the hell could we possibly be headed at a time like this?" Shiroko stared at Dark, whose eyes shifted between her face and the looming hole in the sky. Within seconds, her expression switched to one of distinct perturbation. "No… no, you can't possibly…"

"It's suspicious! That _thing_ may put our land in jeopardy! And what do we do when there's a threat? We investigate it." Dark continued tossing up clothes and supplies. "Just like the good ol' days."

"Are you _insane?_ 'Good ol' days' my ass! You think that, just because we did it before, we're gonna do it again just as easily? Also, what about the Kokiris? You think it's fair to just leave them like this?" Shiroko followed Dark around wherever he moved, mouthing off at him, "Remember what happened the _last_ time we left Kokiri Village? Oh, wait, that's right: you couldn't _give_ two shits about this place! Look at me!" She grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop for a moment. Dark drew his lips in a line and rolled his eyes.

His mouth raising up in a mild smirk, Dark tore his arm out of her grip and batted his head, "Kana's up for it—right, Kana?"

Shiroko whipped her head around. Kana jolted in place as she stood in the doorway. Shamfully, she lowered her eyes from Shiroko's disapproving glare.

"Fine. Go. I'm staying, though." Shiroko firmly took a seat and folded her arms.

Kana perked and stepped forward, "I-If Shiro stays, then so do I!"

Indifferent of Kana's indecisiveness, Dark shrugged, "Suit yourself; I'm leaving."

"Me too." Link finally interjected.

Shiroko gasped, "But Link, you can't—"

"See? Oh-ho, maybe not. But Dark is right. I'm tired of trying to run away from the past." Link rebelliously wobbled to a stand just before Shiroko caught him and watched Dark's arrogant nod.

"Okay, but you guys keep missing the problem here: what about the village?" Shiroko frowned.

"They can handle themselves. Right, Kiddo?" Dark directed his voice out the window, at which point Will followed a loud thump with a grunt.

"Will…" Shiroko approached the window and looked out at the boy as he rubbed his lower back. "Have you been listening to our conversation this entire time?"

"Not just me!" He squawked. "Everyone else is here too!" A large number of curious Kokiri children poked their heads out of the branches of nearby trees and small wooden balconies. Realizing the jig was up, the children began to pile in through the window. Shiroko cradled a few in her arms like an overbearing mother.

"I'm sorry, you guys… We never anticipated this."

"It's okay. You all really should go." One little girl said.

"Yeah; we can protect ourselves." Another added.

"Besides, if we ever need any extra protection, we have the Deku Sprout."

"And Saria…"

Kana and Shiroko looked at one another. "Saria?" They both said in unison.

"I thought she became a sage." Link mused.

"Yeah, what can she do?" Kana added.

The entire Kokiri group simultaneously groaned. "Man, do you guys _really_ think we're that weak?"

Kana, Shiroko, and Dark each shared passing glances before they nodded. "Yeah."

"Dooooohhh, go! Get out! We'll be fine!" Will pushed Shiroko toward the door.

"Waaay ahead of ya." Dark already had everything packed and flew down the ladder, followed close behind by Kana. Shiroko had half a mind to hold her back when Link stood up and felt his way around her.

"Let's go, eyes." He urged her onward.

...

At the edge of the forest where Hyrule field began, Shiroko howled Epona's favorite tune. The sky still pulsated ominously with every passing minute and Shiroko remained wary of this. She worried that the great hole might have the power to harm living creatures in its wake and that perhaps Epona fell victim to it. Thankfully, her theory was proven false as the sound of pounding hooves closed in on them. The chestnut mare bolted at top speed over a slope, her body bright like fire against the dusk.

"Where's your mount?" Shiroko looked to dark.

"Oh, he'll be here."

Following Epona was a second, bulky Clydesdale bursting just as powerfully across the landscape. It released a few deep, hefty brays with his large head bobbing up and down. Shiroko looked to Dark questioningly, at which point he shrugged.

"What can I say? Avian's a fan of the ladies."

"You talk too much." She rolled her eyes and mounted Epona just as soon as she arrived. Link followed close in tow and effortlessly climbed on in back of her. In no time, they carried on across the great expanse of grassland that made up about 70% of the kingdom. Chaos ensued in the skies above, relentlessly roaring and pulsing with reddish light. They hadn't noticed before, but the tear in the sky appeared to multiply. Each tear spread out across the horizon, enveloping neighboring provinces as well as the kingdom. Shiroko swallowed hard and braced herself for what was to come; meanwhile Dark felt his blood rise fervently.

The sky's roar intensified, as if the pounding hooves alone were enough to startle the beast. The feeling it gave Dark lifted him straight up onto his feet. "Woo-hoo! C'mon, that all you got? Hit me with all your might, I dare ya!"

"Dark!" Kana tried to pull him back down while rocking precariously from Avian's rough gait.

In response to Dark's challenge, the sky opened up wider. The rumbling it emitted was now so thunderous that a strange static crackling distorted it, as if sound itself was breaking. The four quickly covered their ears to combat the sound.

"I think we made a mistake, Dark!" Kana screamed.

"Whaaat?" He replied. She could hardly understand his answer as well.

A monstrous wind nearly lifted them up as a giant column dropped from the epicenter. It was so immense that it engulfed nearly the entirety of Hyrule, and they were just close enough to watch it swallow them whole. Before they could even turn around, the tornado seized them like a tasty meal. Instantly, they were cast up, horses and all, into the void. Once there, Kana, Dark, Link and Shiroko were no more than tiny bits of dust, never to be seen again. As soon as the storm devoured its meal, the column lifted back up into the sky, sealing the hole it created.

* * *

**And now: the real adventure starts.**

**Critique? Dooo eett**

**(I will return the favor)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fit for a King

_"I didn't know what I was..."_

Dark's legs drifted out of the saddle. Raging winds whirled about him, raising him, invigorating him.

_"I didn't know where I came from..."_

A wide, triumphant grin painted his expression. He reached out toward the heavens, craving, thirsting for what was to come. He could see white turn to black, night turn to day.

_"But suddenly, it's all crystal clear."_

The very stars blackened as the sky yellowed. For Dark, this was the most glorious sight he could ever hope for. Starting from the very tips of his fingers, his body dematerialized in tiny square flakes that were sucked up into the gigantic vacuum. His blood raced and heart quickened from both fear and excitement.

_"Here it comes..."_

By the time his shoulders dematerialized, his ruby eyes rounded.

_"Yes...!"_

Once his face and midsection went, time skipped forward. Not even a breath later, Dark stood in whole before an impossibly-built, ebony-colored castle of fantastical proportions. Complex square branches of swirls and loops glistened orange in the stone monuments that sat atop individual islands. As he looked around this strikingly familiar realm, he noticed how every one of these islands stood solidly over thin air, connected by stone bridges. The air was thick and dark with patches of glowering yellow and orange light, dotted with thin black squares that floated skyward. Meanwhile, obsidian clouds flecked with tiny red sparks flowed endlessly downward from giant, vertical canals. As heavy as the atmosphere looked, Dark took a step forward with greater ease than ever before. He felt that a weight had been lifted.

The world resonated with a kind of sound one would expect to hear underwater instead of out in open sky. Adding the saturation of light against wafting black clouds and the floating square chips rising up from the ground, Dark thought it strange to be able to move so lightly in such a heavy environment. Perhaps all those years of residence in the light realm felt weighted because he did not belong there. Yet, with all these memories returning to him, Dark still felt a bit out of place; something about this place was different from what he remembered.

His lungs filled with warm, earthy air as he strode about the palace courtyard. He passed by round, grayish creatures of varying shapes and sizes that shared his ruby eyes and black hair. He definitely looked more human compared to them, which struck his as odd considering that he was supposedly one of them. The round blobs lumbered about aimlessly on their two legs, no mouth nor nose nor brow to emote their feelings.

A low rumble droned from behind, which he translated distinctly as the word, "Halt!" His feet drew to a paused.

Two giant stone guards carrying spears stood before Dark alongside hunched, masked creatures with wriggling black tendrils spouted out from their heads and chins. The guards went on, their voices at a firm, loud murmur. "What in Twilight is a human doing here? Humans cannot survive this place, let alone travel to it. Surrender yourself!"

Dark spun around, raising his palms up at them. "Ah-I'm not human!" He cried. "I know I appear as such, but I'm one of you. Honestly!"

The guards exchanged looks.

"Please, I'm lost. Perhaps you could direct me out of here?"

"The only place we're _directing_ you is to the king himself. Arrest him." The hunched creatures fired black muck at Dark's wrists, which snapped them together into slimy hand-cuffs. Dark's eyes darted in all directions as he tried hard to assess the situation.

"Hey-owe, that's my arm!"

"Move it." One guard prompted coldly.

Dark was led across the palace courtyard toward one particularly large structure, which appeared the most ornate of them all. They passed through one of the obsidian smoke clouds, which dissipated as they came in contact with it, and moved across a long, patterned pathway into a vast, open chamber. Dark ogled at the intricate geometric shapes engraved along the walls and ceiling as well as the floors until he was brought to a stop just before an ebony throne. The guards bowed down as they prompted Dark to his knees while a stoic, robed figure emerged to take a seat. He was a tall, triangular being in a long black cloak with sleeves that appeared to be longer than his arms and that were adorned with flowing, colorful strips. His boots pointed up at the tips, and his legs were hidden. This was all Dark could see until the man addressed him. Then, Dark peered up at his elaborately-adorned mask and suddenly found himself having to stifle a laugh.

The odd fellow wore a mask that had bulging, round eyes, a loud, freakish smile and a long, curling tongue. He looked so outrightly ridiculous that it was difficult to take him seriously. Thankfully, the man ignored Dark's reaction and proceeded to speak with a rather strong and dignified tone. "What is this? A human? In _my_ Palace of Twilight?"

Dark cleared his throat to recover his composure. "Forgive the intrusion, um..."

"I am Zant: The Twilight King. You are?"

"Dark-er... that is what I call myself... Dark. I am a shadow just like you. Don't let my appearance fool you into thinking otherwise."

Zant chuckled lowly, "Is that so...? Well then, explain your intrusion upon _my_ palace grounds."

Dark raised his head. In a spark of inspiration, he explained, "I've returned from the Realm of Light bearing a large wealth of information. By now, I know the land backwards and forwards. I may not look like much, but if you spare me now, I may be of great worth to you in the long run."

"Interesting... and what makes you think I have any need of such 'information' you might hold?"

"Um..." At that moment, Dark felt his memory rearrange. The thoughts that speckled his mind blotted out older memories of life in Kokiri Forest in lieu of new-found memories about Zant's current take-over of the Twilight and destruction of the Light Realm. His eyes alight with insight, Dark's lips curled into a wicked smile. "I know _Midna_ seeks to destroy you and may very well succeed..."

"What!" Zant stood up. Embarrassed for reacting so rashly, he took a seat and crossed his legs. "That's... preposterous. And highly unlikely." Dark peered at him with narrow, cunning eyes.

"_Is _it, now? Hrmm... I can already see it: she arrives here with an army of only the best heroes the Light Real can offer, ready to take you down at _any_ moment."

"You bite your tongue!" Zant uncrossed his legs.

"Oh, but... what's that?" Dark pressed his temples and studied the ground. "Oh..." He stood up. "Yes... I see another vision... uh-huh..."

"Spit it out already!" Zant pounded his fists upon his throne.

"A 'hero', clad in black, with eyes of fire, guiding her away from her goal. She would fall farther away from it without even realizing. Then, when her hopes are highest-bam! He swats her like a fly... Now, your Majesty, who do you suppose that... _'hero'_ might be? Some self-righteous sheep, blindly following in suit with those other grubby, high-brow snobs who think they're so safe and snug with their sunshine and happy little tree spirits? Or someone like me: smart, cunning... great actor? Someone who's loyal? Powerful?"

Zant tapped his fingers tentatively upon one of the stone armrests of his throne. Dark grew more confident as he could tell that his words were getting through to Zant. When finally the king resolved his thinking, he rose up to voice his decision, "Very well... First: you must tell me everything about you and all about what exactly you intend to do for me-in detail. Then I'll decide what you're worth to me." Dark nodded in agreement when Zant broke out once more, "That does not guarantee your safety, lad. My guards shall remain at close watch until you've proven your loyalty to me."

"You got it, Highness." Dark bowed.

...

The heavy Twilight bled over into the world of light, shrouding Hyrule- where the light spirits specifically resided. Deep within the confines of a dungeon below Hyrule's once proud and prominent castle lay a beast in slumber. Its body, transformed by Twilight, resembled that of a wolf with a soft white underbelly and thick green-black tufts at the neck. The wolf was shackled to the floor by his front left paw.

A dark figure loomed in wait by the beast as it just began to open its eyes. As it peered out at the figure on the other side of the iron bars, it raised its head quickly. The figure's smile then illuminated as it grinned at the beast. "Good news, friend; you're trapped here, but not for long."

The wolf had no time to react before it was rendered unconscious once again after the shadow whipped through the bars. As the wolf dematerialized, a new wolf filled in the space, resembling the previous wolf in color and size. The only thing distinguishing the two was a grayish tinge to the underbelly as well as purple eyes-as subdued as Dark could make them.

Not a moment too soon, a round-bellied, fire-eyed imp dropped down before the jail cell and gazed in at her 'hero' with great intent.

* * *

**Dearest me...**

**Critique? Dooo eeet**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost People

**I'm not gonna lie: I was stumped pretty bad on this chapter. It was a choice between quickly posting a bunch of boring exposition, and stalling to post a more developed chapter. I chose the latter, so hopefully that paid off!**

**Next chapter coming later this week.**

* * *

Raging winds tormented the dry desert sands. For miles, there stood no settlements, no oases, no wildlife. The only life was the scorching sand storm that ripped apart and reformed every dune in its wake. It preyed particularly upon living, breathing organisms that were unfortunate enough to be caught in it unprepared, sucking out every drop of moisture from soft sun-baked skin. Any other desert storm would have been void of life, or intelligent life at least. This one, however, is everlasting and has become a key feature of the Lost Desert-a place well worthy of its name. A small caravan, guided by a specter with a seemingly otherworldly knowledge of the area, trudged slowly through the rippling sands and rushing winds.

One of the travelers, shrouded in white robes while perched atop a mount, called to the specter, "How much farther is it?"

The spirit looked to the mounted traveler, presumably the leader, and replied very calmly, "I do believe we are almost there."

"Good. I feel like any moment longer in this place might claim our lives for good."

"Not to worry; I am your quickest way through here without a doubt."

"That you best-"

"I'm your _only_ way through here, frankly." The spirit pressed, quieting the leader. He kept his eyes pinned to the ground. What he saw next was so shocking and appealing that he commanded the entire group-as well as the specter-to a halt so that he could examine it.

Faces drowned in white rags peered out from their protective covered vehicle and barked at the leader. "'Ey! Rashou! What the hell?"

"You nuts?"

"Shut up and look at this!" The leader, Rashou, beckoned.

The two voices from the caravan dropped down to the sand and trudged to a dark lump Rashou hunched over. He uncovered the bronze face of a woman who'd been unfortunate enough to be caught in such a deadly storm. As they examined her, they noticed her elongated ears that stretched far to the sides of her head of hair like fire. Her face was long and eyes slit, almost like a cat.

One of the two subordinates elbowed her comrade with her mouth agape, "Konroy, tell me what I see so I ain't hallucinating."

"That's a... dark elf right there." The other subordinate replied, swallowing.

"Aye, and she's still alive." Rashou pulled the dark elf away from the desert's grip and checked her vitals. She indeed was breathing and her heart was beating, but it was weakening fast.

"She'd fetch a fine price in Gerudo." The female subordinate licked her lips hungrily.

Rashou stood up with the elf in his arms, "Not if she keels over right here and now. Go on, take her in before the desert does!"

"Yessir!" The two subordinates carried the unconscious woman and tossed her into the caravan. After the leader climbed back onto his mount, he looked to the specter.

"Everything all right?" The spirit questioned.

"Better than expected." Rashou smirked.

The specter nodded and then continued onward.

...

The desert palace in Gerudo Desert sat like a divine beacon for the set of weary travelers. When finally the specter and the band parted ways, it was only a matter of time before Rashou and his subordinates would go to bed that night comfortably, and with wealth lining their pockets.

At the entrance, a gigantic iron gate, guarded by a myriad of strong, armor-clad Gerudo women, opened to welcome the travelers. Before Rashou could settle down comfortably, he remembered the deathly looks he had to endure before meeting with the king. Something about miraculously giving birth to only one male every hundred years tends to poison their judgment.

Guards followed alongside the caravan as it rolled across the square toward the palace grounds, their giant spears pointed readily at Rashou's head. His body stiffened solid like a statue and his lips were sealed. As they crossed over into the courtyard, the brickwork changed to a light, shining sandy color, which Rashou always found ironic considering the king that owned it.

A few more heavy doorways later, they were led through a short corridor that opened out into a vast throne room. Ornate rugs, banners, and all manners of priceless goods decorated the main hall to showcase the achievements of kings past. What sat most strikingly of them all was the king himself in gold-trimmed sheets of brown plated armor and a dark green cape mixed with orange patterns. His scorching red hair sat stiffly upon his head in large rows confined by a headpiece with a single jewel crowning his forehead like the third eye of a god. His skin was a deep olive in direct contrast to his white and golden eyes. Somehow, no matter how hastily the band returns to him, the king always greets them with a disconcerting glare and impatient, tapping fingers. Immediately after the caravan stops, the travelers pile onto the floor before the king and bow.

Wordlessly, the king stood up and beckoned them to rise, after which he bade them to speak. Rashou humbly nodded, "Your Majesty, before I begin with the usual report, we found something that you might find most interesting..." He looked to his subordinates-five in all-who raced to the caravan at the same time to reveal their find. Like a shoddy conveyor belt, the five passed the dark elf on from person to person until the last subordinate held her in his arms like a child. The king's interest piqued.

"She was half-buried in the sand when we found her in the Lost Desert. She's still alive, however, and in good condition. All she needs is a bit of food and water."

The king cradled her chin in his palm and studied her face. In the time he spent staring at her, her eyes began to flutter. In his mind, as she moved her head, he pictured silver and beads adorning her head, her wild red hair neatly pinned together. The king's countenance shifted.

"Unhand her..." He grumbled deep.

"Huh?" The subordinate furrowed his brow.

"I said: _unhand_ her." His deep voice resonated like the tremors before a volcanic eruption. Fearfully, the subordinate dropped her down to the ground until the king grunted once again, "Gently, you buffoon!"

"Unng...gg.." The elf awoke further with the introduction of the cold hard ground against her flushed cheeks. The king was filled with an unbridled bout of laughter.

Feeling even more confident, Rashou smiled, "So... how much is she worth?"

"How much is she _worth?_" His lips rose in a devilish grin. "Or... How much am I going to _give you?_"

In a second, Rashou's confidence dropped dramatically, as did his shoulders.

"You see, Rashou... what you've brought me here far exceeds the worth of meager coins and currency. Yes... I'd say she's worth more than even I could possibly pay you."

Rashou lifted his head again, eyes round with bewilderment.

"So, here's what will happen: you'll give her to me, and I'll not require your services any longer."

"Huh?" Rashou winced just as a slew of guards armed with spears surrounded them. "W-Wait! King Ganondorf, spare us! I beg you!"

"Sorry, Rashou. The ladies grow restless of your imposing presence and would very much _love_ to take you and your male subordinates to a nice quiet location." Ganondorf cackled.

"Sir, no! I know where they're taking us-Gods, please don't let them! Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Just like that, Rashou and his male cohorts were carried off, leaving his one female accomplice shivering in place. Ganondorf raised his chin at her and two guards stood beside her with spears thankfully pointed upward.

"Well, you know what to do; either surrender your body to me or get out."

"Ahh... ah-hah..." She nodded vigorously, leaped onto Rashou's shrouded mount, and bolted out with the caravan left idly by.

"As for you, Princess..." Ganondorf caressed the elf's soft, amber cheeks as she still struggled under her tired spell. When she lay drooping eyes upon his face, her memory rearranged itself slightly to accommodate a past experience in which his face was smaller, fresh and new. His eyes were softer and much younger. In a moment, she recalled the scene perfectly:

_"So we are in agreement, yes?" A tall, queenly figure with braided red hair weaved into an elaborate headpiece inquired before two stern, wide-eyed Gerudo women, wrapped in their formal desert garb._

_"Yes," the first of them spoke, "we'd be much obliged to bid you passage through our domain..."_

_"...under one condition," the second of them spoke, "a fee-a small fee-will be paid with every visit."_

_"Um... that's it?"_

_"That is all." The Gerudo women affirmed._

_The queen shifted her eyes, "What about... ahem... your 'policy'?"_

_"Policy, dear?"_

_She looked around, noting the sheer number of women around. "You know... the policy regarding men."_

_"Ohhh, that's not a problem!" The first woman assured._

_"Yes, we shall gladly bid even the men entry. Note you here: just because we hardly have men among us does not mean we do not _want_ them here." The two women looked down at the polite young lad standing quietly with his arms behind his back and his eyes averted._

_"Speaking of men: we would like to introduce you to my son and future king of the Gerudo people. This is Ganondorf."_

_The young boy bowed._

_The queen nodded, "Lovely to make your acquaintance. I, too, have brought the heir to my throne: my daughter..."_

_The girl timidly emerged from the protection of her mother's trailing robes and quickly curtsied. The young boy reached out to take her hand and knelt to one knee. The daughter's face flushed._

_"Ah, already he knows his manners." The Gerudo women smiled._

_"Gladly so. I suppose this concludes our meeting?" The queen went on._

_"Ah, yes... oh! One more thing, Queen Mira..."_

_"Regarding that condition we briefly discussed: there is but one more we've forgotten to assess."_

_Queen Mira looked up at them, her lips parting slightly._

_"If you send men, make sure it is reduced to only one or two. We can't get confused with so many entering our borders."_

_The queen's daughter gazed into Ganondorf's solemn expression, which did not break for a second. _

Now that same expression, years of age added to it, held her gaze once again. Ganondorf gently lifted her onto her feet and smiled cordially, "I have the perfect place for you, Princess..." The corners of his mouth curled upward. There was a touch of danger to his smile that left her on edge even after she was led out of the throne room by two guards.

The elf walked stiffly on, wearing nothing but tattered clothes. One of the guards handed her a folded bundle of robes and nudged her into a bed chamber, after which the door slammed shut. She spun around, dropping the bundle, and jiggled the handle, but the door was locked.

A round of gasps from behind caught her attention and she spun around once more with her back pressed against the door. What she saw was a plain room with a bed, dresser, end-table and a curtained-off bath area: all the necessary accommodations without a living soul in sight. It was not until she saw a barred vent in the corner that she found where the voices came from. Curiously, she padded across the room to the vent and crouched down to peer through the bars. Behind them, in a shroud of darkness, she saw many wide, shimmering eyes staring back at her in minute fear. Shadows moved in to where she could make them out as people on their hands and knees facing her.

"We are not worthy." They whispered into the floor. The elf woman furrowed her brow.

"Princess... Princess..."

Her memory further rearranged itself.

_"...my daughter..."_

"Save us..."

_"Princess Kana..."_

"...Princess Kana-shira!"

The memory completed its change and everything she once knew had been rewritten.

* * *

**Critique? Dooo eeett**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8: The Spark

**Hi there! Well, it's been a hectic two weeks, which have resulted in few opportunities to write. But, I'm back, and to make up for the time I've lost, this update has double the action. Two chapters at once! Enjoy, and thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

_'It's so dark...'_

_'I feel... so hopeless.'_

Nestled at the base of Death Mountain stood the once thriving Kakariko Village. It's weathered buildings needed not a day in the shroud of twilight to fall to the brink of ruin. Its inhabitants had been flushed out either by death or fear, and all who lingered huddled in a corner of the thickest, safest structure they could find-as far as "safest" and "thickest" goes in old Kakariko. A wolf sniffing around the outside of the building picked up a soft, ethereal humming that resonated through its walls. This is the house, thought the hound; this is where I must go.

_'C'mon, Beth, you're crying like there's no hope. Link will be here any minute to save us, I just know it!' _The young boy clenched his fists in a last effort to uphold his spirits. He spoke to a whimpering girl, just a few years older than him. At his side, a smaller child trembled silently with his eyes shut tight.

Beth paused for a moment to reply, _'But what if he doesn't? What if he's in worse trouble than us? Then what? Huh?'_ Her voice cracked.

_'Um...'_ A young boy, the same age as Beth, chimed in timidly. _'I think he's right; Link's strong and he never gives up.'_

The first boy huffed, _'Yeah... of course! Ya gotta have faith-ECK!'_ The children flew back from a loud pounding sound from the center of the room. _'It's one of those bugs again!' _They panicked and now the three children whimpered in unison. Behind them stood one of Kakariko's fewest remaining residents: a calm, gentled-eyed, auburn-skinned shaman respectably clad in long, decorative robes. He attempted to sooth the frightened children by pulling them close. A young girl around Beth's age also stood by, her features similar to the shaman's. She had straight, shoulder-length, black hair, lighter tan skin, and a calm demeanor to match the shaman, who was presumably her father.

_'Dang it, Ranado, dontcha have some kinda cellar we can hide in?'_ An older, doughier fellow with frizzy hair around the sides of his balding head and a welding mask over his face reluctantly guarded the window.

_'Indeed I do, however-'_

_'Huh? Ya do? Well then what's the big hold up! How do we get to it?' He lifted the mask up to reveal an awestruck expression._

_'It's a bit of work, but all you do is light all five torches around this room to activate the mechanism that opens it, however...'_ Before Renado could speak further, the older man scrambled on all fours to light a stick over a small fire at the center of the room, after which he proceeded to wave it over the first torch. Renado's voice elevated, _'How-EVER, are you listening Barnes? Earlier I heard some noises coming from the cellar. Also, Ludo claims that she saw those insects when she was securing it, which means that it is not the least bit safe to enter.'_

_'GAH!'_ He quickly cast the stick down and scuttled back to his place under the window. Renado sighed and messages his temples in tedium.

A moment later, a large insect illuminated with bright purple light burst out from a pile of rubble with a round of gasps following. The children pressed against either other in fear while Renado looked for a means to protect them. He grabbed the largest stick he could reach and pushed the children behind him, his daughter gripping the back of his robe. Renado raised the stick guardedly and, just as he was about to strike the insect, it imploded in mid-air. It's light faded quickly. Confused, the group froze in completely silence.

There was a short dead moment right before the lit stick lifted up as if being carried by some ghostly entity and flew toward the first torch. It bounded over each torch until the fifth one activated the door to the cellar. After it was opened, the torch dropped down into the cellar, leaving the group thoroughly perplexed by what they'd just witnessed.

The wolf made a hard landing at the bottom of the pit and cringed under Midna's weight. Without a thought for him, she kicked at his sides and pointed excitedly, "There! I see the last bug!"

The wolf raced after a ball of light that zipped about. When it sensed his presence, it lunged at him, only to meet his powerful, crushing jowls. A large, blue tear shot out from its belly and wound down to the ground. The tear was encapsulated in what appeared to be a glowing bundle of grapes. Once each pod was filled with tears of light, it shined brighter than before and lifted the two out of the cellar and into a shallow pond by the entrance of the village.

The shroud of twilight was lifted away, bringing in new light through the window. The older fellow peered out, with the welding mask lifted off his face and his mouth agape. The children broke away from one another with eyes glittering. Renado approached the window and peered out as well.

What they saw was a lone, cloaked figure standing in the clear waters. Without a word, he walked off toward the entrance of the village. Renado quickly shoved furniture away from the door so that he could open it and darted out to catch up with the stranger. However, his feet slowed to a stop when he could no longer see the cloaked figure. He stared, scratching his head while the others caught up with him. His daughter joined his side and looked up at him. "Who was that?" She inquired.

Renado furrowed his brow, "I don't... hold on." He took a step forward when he caught sight of a newcomer approaching. The person looked larger and slightly disfigured. When it came closer and closer, Renado noticed it was two people: one being carried over the other's shoulders. Ranado jogged over to the cloaked stranger and helped him carry an incapacitated young man covered in ragged old clothes.

"I found him lying in the road a short ways from here; I hope you don't mind me leaving him in your care." The cloaked stranger spoke flatly and continued to walk through the village.

"Uh... sure-hey, excuse me?" Renado called out. When the cloaked stranger did not stop, he followed him. "Wait a moment, might I ask who you are?"

"I'm afraid I have no time for introductions." The stranger glanced over his shoulder as he paused. "I must go visit Gor Coron up at the peak of the mountain. Perhaps you could point me in the right direction before I waste too much time searching for the path?"

Renado blinked, his expression incredulous, "You seek the Goron tribe at a time like this?"

The stranger's expression was indifferent. He did not respond.

"You can't... well, it's on the right at the fork, but I do not recommend going there; the Gorons are not currently on good terms with us humans."

"Hmph." The stranger smiled, "Hence my paying them a visit." With that, the stranger was off down the road toward the mountain path. Renado did not continue to pry, but rather stood and watched the man carry on.

The stranger's shadow widened and morphed into the shape of Midna's silhouette. Her voice, which only he heard, sounded, _'Well, aren't you compassionate, finding that incapacitated traveler and helping him out like that. Did you know him, by chance?'_

"Sorta," Midna's cloaked companion shrugged, "let's just say: I've seen him around."

_'I see...'_ Midna stared off into the distance. She noticed how the children suddenly bolted over to Renado, shouting wildly. Her eyes narrowed. _'I wonder who that was...'_

_..._

"Link? Link!" The young boy shouted from the bedside. Renado had just finished lying the unconscious traveler on a cot.

"Now, Talo, leave him be; it might take some time for him to come around." Renado admonished.

In that very instant, Link began to stir. His head turned to the side as he shook away the grogginess. Talo gasped and turned to the other two children, "Beth! Malo! He's awake!"

Now all four children, including the fouth timid boy Talo failed to address, loomed over him expectantly. Renado raised an eyebrow. Link slowly awoke to the sight of three excited young faces, which triggered his memory to reassemble.

"See Beth? I _told_ you he'd come!" Talo remarked.

Beth nibbled on her thumb skeptically, "Um... not in the way you said he would, so..." she studied Link's tattered clothes, "...in fact, _I_ was right! He _was_ in worse trouble than us!"

"Hey, how do _you_ know? Maybe he was on his way to help us and got ambushed!" Talo asserted.

"Even so, he was in trouble just like us (ya can't blame him, though...)." Beth furrowed her brow sadly and pressed her hand against her chest.

"Mmph… where am I?" Link's eyes rolled around in a daze.

"Link! Oh man, you won't believe it; we were kidnapped by those big ugly boblin things, and then they took us here to Kakariko, and then Renado saved us, and then everything got super dark and we were scared, and I said, 'I'm not afraid, 'cause Link will be here _any_ moment!' An' then you came! An' then—"

"Talo, Talo, give him some time to wake up." Ranado gently nudged the excited boy away from the bed. He sighed and gave Link a reassuring smile, "My name is Renado. I am the shaman here in what remains of Kakariko Village. Over there is my daughter Luda." He pointed on the other side of the bed where Luda, Beth, and the timid boy stood by.

"Kakariko… how did I get all the way out here?" Link rubbed his head.

Renado's eyes shifted, "I couldn't tell you, at least not much more beyond your arrival here. There was a traveler—heavily cloaked to the point that I couldn't identify him. Apparently he found you lying unconscious in the road."

Link looked around, "So… where is he?"

"Promptly after turning you over to my care, he headed up the mountain path. He did not even stop to give us his name. Also, he appeared to be in a hurry, although I can't imagine why. Those Gorons have been rather ill-tempered lately—especially toward other races. It's certainly not like them. That didn't hinder the traveler, since he was inclined to settle the dispute once and for all."

"So… Link, what happened to you? Did you get ambushed? Were you on your way to save us when they attacked?" Beth prodded.

"When… who…" Link's memory continued to accommodate every piece of new information. Each of their voices painted a picture in his mind of a terrible event in a village he'd never been, but slowly grew familiar with. He could remember Malo, Talo and Beth in a settlement near a forest, the timid boy standing by a shallow forest spring. But when he continued to think about this forest settlement, the image of a much different settlement in a different forest clouded his thoughts.

"According to Colin, he said you were last with him and... who else?" Renado pondered.

"It was—"

"Kana… Shiroko…" Link interrupted Colin with his muttering. The children stared, exchanging confused grimaces.

"Heh?" Talo scratched his head.

"Uh… no, what? No… you're thinking of Ilia." Beth stammered.

"And Epona…" Malo mumbled.

"Epona!" Link abruptly sat up, his face alight. "Yes, I was riding Epona when suddenly the storm…"

"Whoa, whoa, Renado's right; Link really _does_ need some rest." Beth held up her hands and took a step back. "Storm? Maybe. If by storm you mean 'big fat hoard of Bulblins' then you're right. Huh, Talo?"

"Yeah, they came in from the forest an' started swarmin' the village! I, using the sword you gave me, bravely fought to protect Malo and Beth!"

"Yeah _right!" _Beth snorted, "You squealed like a _baby!_ It was Colin's dad who tried to save us, but there were too many Bulblins to fight."

Link's eyes shifted as his thoughts darted in all directions. So many names were mentioned, but without their faces to match, Link's memory shifted no further. It was as if he was stuck between two realities. He tried remembering the name of the village, which was no easy feat now that his mind was scrambled. "The village…" He rambled. "What was it? The name? I keep… I can't…"

"Ordon?" Renado chimed in.

"Yes… wait, no… it was… it started with a 'K', I thought."

Renado looked around, his lips pressed in a line as he shook his head, "Ordon was it. I can tell by the way these kids are dressed. Link, why don't you get some rest? That bump on your head seems to be making your memory a little fuzzy."

* * *

**Critique? Dooo eeettt**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9: The Tinder

In a land miles off from Kakariko Village, a group of early-rising travelers walked with their homes on their backs around a tiny stream that ran from Lake Hylia on. Water pooled around their palms for a drink. An older woman cleansed her chalky, calloused hands and rough fingers while others dawdled about, waiting, impatient. She glanced down at the dwindling river and saw an expanse of valleys and winding ravines, once rich and full of Hylia's lake waters, now bone dry except for trickling streams here and there.

A man, not much older than herself, knelt down by the woman's side with his hand pressing her shoulder, "Ada, we have to get going; the others are getting restless."

Ada drew her dry, cracked lips in a line. Without a response, she stood up and paced across stream to a young woman lying in slumber under the bushes where Ada had laid her. She propped her head up on her thigh and touched her face. Ada leaned in, whispering, "Wake up, my child. Please…"

As if by some coincidence her words lifted the spell, the girl's dormant eyes flickered under closed eyelids. Her chest, which rose and fell slowly, rose higher suddenly as she breathed deep. Ada watched her fingers curl slightly, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Layla… Layla! My child, you've returned!" Ada pressed her hand to her own mouth.

The girl's brow furrowed. With her eyes closed, the name was unfamiliar. She still remembered what it was like to be addressed by her true name. She still heard it echo in her memory, in Link's voice just before the storm devoured them. _'Shiroko, Shiroko…'_ She opened her eyes and gasped.

Ada's wrinkled eyelids squeezed out tears as she beheld a face all too familiar to be true. Ada huffed, whimpering, kissing Shiroko's warm cheeks. "Lay-Lay, you're back. My baby… my sweet Lay-Lay."

When Shiroko peered up at Ada's face, studying it, her memory finally began to shift. Within seconds, she, no longer Shiroko, was now Layla. Her eyes rounded with recognition, her lips parted. "Mom…"

Ada let out a tearful sigh. Just then, there came footsteps that crunched in the grass. An older man gazed expectantly upon the two. He wore studded leather and carried two large rolls on his back. His pale brown hair was choppy and disheveled, much like Ada's shoddy grey braids. The two appeared to be weathered by worry, possibly from the past few days. They did not think much about their appearance while they fixated on their newly found long lost daughter's well-being.

"Ada," the approaching man spoke softly, "it's her, isn't it?"

Ada looked up at him with glistening eyes and smiled, "Yes, Donnie, it's her."

He staggered closer, kneeling by his supposed daughter's side and touched her face to make sure it was real. The bushy mustache over his lip curled up as he smiled. "Layla…"

"Dad." She affirmed.

...

A loud bird whistle brought the pack together. Shiroko, now Layla, held the walls of a small horse-drawn cart while Ada, along with the rest of the older folks, road on mounts varying from horses to goats to mules. The mounts carried most of the heavy equipment and remained at the center of the fold while the muscle and brawn led the front and followed up in the back. Before the sun had even begun to appear over the horizon, the nomads made a great exodus across the endless Hyrulian plains without a second thought. When Layla asked where exactly they were headed, Ada simply replied with, "Somewhere else."

After seven hours of travel, the group finally stopped at the edge of a forest near a range of mountains. They decided this was the right place to set up camp and began to unpack. Tents were set up and camouflaged within the trees; bedrolls were laid out beneath them. The mounts were tied up and given water in round buckets along with heaping portions of grain. A small group of hunters set out in search for food while the others set up low-burning fires.

Layla wandered about the camp, taking in every bit with newfound familiarity. It truly felt like she returned home after leaving it years before. The nomads were all of Hylian descent just like Layla, as noted by their pointed ears. This group of Hylians in particular was very self-sufficient, making clothes and tools out of whatever resources the land offered them. Their clothes and armor were made of cloth or leather-nothing heavy or expensive, seeing as how they travel constantly. Everyone carried some kind of weapon, whether it be a throwing knife or a longsword. Most of them, specifically the hunters, carried ranged weapons such as bows and arrows, javelins, and spears. Layla felt somewhat out of place, as all she had on was a worn blue dress and knee-high leather boots: an odd combination indeed.

Ada handed Layla a bundle of clothes. "These are my old hunting clothes; I'm sure they'll fit you just fine."

Layla silently nodded and took the clothes, which were crafted from large strips of thick leather. When she put them on, they hugged her body for ease of mobility. The chaps had a myriad of pockets, some that were not empty, and holsters for carrying all kinds of weapons and accouterments. Layla looked to Ada and smiled, "Thanks."

"Welcome home, Sweetheart."

Day turned to night as the hunters returned with their bounty. The nomads basked in the warmth of their fires, feasting upon healthy portions of boar meat and sharing stories of adventures past. Layla giggled at how wild some of the tales sounded. However, a few of the nomads were far more interested in learning about her travels than their own.

"Umm... I don't remember much, really..." Layla contemplated. "Actually, I thought I knew it all up until I woke up in Mother's lap. It's like I've just been dreaming all of these years."

"Hrm, perhaps you could enlighten us with one of these 'dreams' that you had?" Donnie, Layla's father, inquired.

Layla closed her eyes and dug deep down into the farthest recesses of her mind, trying hard to remember something. All she could find were bits and pieces. There was the storm, the wisps of a horse's mane, lights that danced on air. She thought further back to a time before adolescence, when she saw towering trees with homes built inside the trunks, a winding labyrinth, children prancing about. The further back she remembered, the happier she felt, whereas the later her memory took her, the more fearful she became. As soon as she opened her eyes and examined her surroundings, even the tiniest snippets dissipated. Just like that, she drew a blank. Layla frowned and touched her forehead, "That's weird... I had something, but... it's gone. Just like that. Gone."

The others stared in silence. They exchanged troubled looks between one another. Attempting to reestablish the mood, Ada placed a reassuring hand on Layla's shoulder and smiled, "It's all right; what matters now is that you're back. Whatever happened to you, you're safe now."

"Hm... safe." One of the younger fellows hummed. Ada looked to him with mild reproach.

"Uhh, so!" Donnie stood and stretched his back, "Looks like it's about time to kill the fire and get some rest."

"But... it only just got dark." Layla blinked.

"Yes? You know what they say: 'Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy and wise'..." Ada's eyes shifted. She gave the others fleeting glances and signaled for them to agree with her before Layla asked any further.

"Okay, sure..." Layla nodded slowly, "But... what about how we traveled such a great distance this morning; where are we even headed?"

The group was reluctant to answer, as if afraid of the truth itself. Layla grew worried.

"Are we in any... immediate danger... of sorts?" She looked up at Ada, who tried to mask her concern with a forced smile.

"No, of course not..." she shot a mean look at the others and spoke through her teeth, "..._Correct?"_

The others nodded. Feeling like the moment had gone on long enough, they promptly stood up and went about their evening routine of putting out the fires and containing the smoke.

...

As the moon treaded across the sky, Layla lay wide awake in her bedroll. Wherever she'd been for the past few years, she certainly was not in the habit of going to bed at such an early hour. She spent her time meditating on what her past even consisted of without any luck. Eventually she did drift off to sleep, only to be shook awake by Ada. Layla winced, at which point Ada prompted her to be silent.

Layla could hear rustling of feet and equipment outside their tent. When she tried to take a look, Ada pulled her back and shook her head. For the next few minutes, all Layla could assume was that there was something outside plodding about with a torch in hand.

"_Who is that?"_ Layla whispered almost inaudibly. Ada still responded by pressing her finger to her mouth, requesting complete, utter silence. Layla continued to wait and watch as the torchlight, muted behind the tent material, wandered about the camp.

When the torchlight stopped just outside of Layla and Ada's tent, Ada held Layla with her hand pressed over Layla's mouth. The two lay still at the far end, gazing intensely at the foreign presence. Something sniffed the outside of their tent and let out an inhuman grunt. Two thick, black fingers poked through the flap and were just about to pull it up when an arrow whirred from the left and struck it directly in the head, killing it instantly and leaving a blood splat on the tent. The torch dropped on top of the tent flap and its flame slowly trickled upward.

Ada reflexively leaped up with Layla's arm in her grasp and darted out of the tent and stomped the flame out before it could grow any larger. The rest of the group fell in at the center of the encampment to assess the situation.

"We have to leave. Now." One of the men announced.

"Everyone pack up quick." Another ordered.

"So where to next?" One of the girls inquired.

"Wait a minute, wait, wait. What was _that?_" Layla interrupted. The other stared at her, too afraid to answer. Many just went about their business packing up, not even attempting to be a part of the conversation.

Soon enough, Donnie approached Ada, "Ada... she needs to know."

Ada sighed and turned away to start packing. Layla still stood, perplexed by Ada's complete lack of cooperation. She followed her, "Mom... what's the matter?" Layla stared at the fallen creature. It had a long, crooked back with long arms, short feet, a flat head, and jagged teeth. It wore primitive body armor and carried a large, spiked club as well as the torch it used to see. Layla grimaced at its grotesque appearance and carefully trotted over its lifeless body. "What in the hell _is _that?" Layla stared at her silent mother, who did not look at her let alone answer her question. "Mom. Tell me-"

"I didn't want to shock you, what with you finally being home and all." Ada finally interrupted. "That's called a Bulblin. They travel in packs and have been hunting us down for the past year. Thankfully most of them are as stupid as they look so we usually get away."

"So... _this_ is what everyone's so afraid of?"

"Not necessarily..." A male voice broke in. The man was tall, his skin dark and rough from the sun. His eyes were a pale blue color with scars marking his face and neck. He looked like a dedicated swordsman who'd fought in many battles, yet the hardened, jaded expression he upheld gave the impression that he'd won very few. "Ada, may I?"

Without looking at him, Ada waved her hand at him to go on.

"Thank you." He looked to Layla, "Does the name 'Zant' sound familiar?"

Layla immediately shook her head.

"We live in one of two parallel worlds: the world of light, and the world of Twilight. Ours is the light world, a place where Hylians and humans reside. Then there is the Twilight: a place that more powerful, and considerably dangerous sentient beings known as Twilis inhabit. Zant is one of these beings, and has recently decided to assert his power over both worlds by rising up as king of the Twilight and attempting to merge the light world and the Twilight world into one vast kingdom."

"So... why is he targeting us specifically?"

"Well, he's not _just_ targeting us, really. He's not even the biggest of our problems, albeit the merging Twilight world is nothing far from devastating. What we are worried about is much worse than Zant, which is why we have separated ourselves from the kingdom of Hyrule for quite some time."

"The bulblins have risen in population since just before Zant's impending rein, which leads us to believe that there's _something else_ we are not seeing." Ada added. "The Hyrule Castle is the only thing that has _not_ been affected by Twilight, which is very suspicious. How can the Royal Family be so infallible?"

Before he could continue, a loud bird's whistle sounded, denoting that the others were ready to depart.

"You think the Royal Family is to blame for all this?"

"It's just a theory, but we're no fans of the Royal Family." The man's face hardened when he uttered the words like a curse. "We do not like how the kingdom is run, so we broke away from it to start our own settlement. Then, just when we found our barrings, we were uprooted by packs of bulblins as well as what appear to be Zant's hellish minions. Now, at the smallest sight of trouble, we leave-"

"You run? Just like that, you run with your tails between your legs?" Layla's voice thickened.

"Layla, please..." Ada held her while shooting a look of 'I told you so' at the man.

"No, look here, you... um..." Layla pointed at him, trying to think of a way to address him.

"Maica." He finished.

"Maica! We are stronger than this. We could be standing our ground, yet you're too... I dunno what, _proud_... to having anything to do with some kingdom you hate. It's like two children who are fighting and don't want anything to do with one another; it's petty!"

"Layla."

"Maybe the Royal Family can help us? Maybe this conspiracy is all just a hoax and you're too narrow-minded to figure it out for yourselves?"

"Layla!" Ada scolded. Layla looked to her, frowning.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I'll go _myself_, even if it takes me weeks, or months to get there. I'll go to the Royal Family and find out what's going on and what we can do to protect ourselves. I'll learn about all the Royal Family's dirty little secrets as well as Zant."

"Layla, that is enough!" Ada shouted. After giving her one last look of resentment, Layla broke away from her mother's grip and stomped off. Ada and Maica remained frozen in place.

Maica looked to Ada and opened his mouth to say something when Ada slapped him across the face. Tears formed in her angry eyes. "I _knew_ she would be like this... You should have known too. Her disappearance was _because_ she's like this."

"She didn't let me finish-"

"And she never will." Ada's hands clenched into fists.

* * *

**Critique? Doooo eeeeett**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10: The Flame

**Kittygirl57: Got lots more in store, as well as a new story to write. Hope you guys are enjoying my writing. Also, don't hesitate to send a critique my way; there's always room for improvement!**

* * *

Layla paced ahead of the group with a new sense of purpose. The forest seemed to expand further and further beyond the plains they'd left behind. For some reason, the more she looked upon them, the more familiar the trees became. Somehow, she knew she'd been here before without the slightest inkling of a memory. It was all in her muscle memory-trudging through an endless wood, a labyrinth, with feet dusted by crumbling dead leaves, navigating winding paths. The trees towered high and low and were filled with the chattering of hundreds of creatures.

The one bird whistle that sounded different from the rest drew her to a halt. This was where they would make camp for the night.

She stood by Maica, who also travels at the foot of the group, and exchanged glances with him. Without a word, Maica already knew what kind of monster he created. He also understood Ada's distinct animosity toward him as she cut between them. "Take a seat, Layla; you must be tired."

Layla obediently sat down on the ground with her legs crossed and leaned against her down-laid palms. Ada then turned to Maica and gave him a hard look.

"Time to set up camp…" She coldly remarked.

Maica nodded and moved away. Layla looked to her mother, who had her lips pressed into a worried line. She took Ada's hand and smiled up at her, "Mom… I won't be leaving anytime soon, you know?"

Ada sighed, "While that's all fine and dandy, it's the 'anytime soon' part that gets to me."

"Mom, please. You, of all people, should understand my cause. This _needs_ to be done, and _somebody_ needs to do it—"

"How'd that work out last time? You left for the same reason before; how do you think it turned out?"

Layla stared speechlessly at her. Of course, nothing came to mind. "I honestly don't remember…"

Ada nodded, "Exactly."

When the time came for the hunters to set out and find food, Layla had been on Ada's close watch. The hunters stood by restlessly while Maica approached Layla very carefully. As he suspected, Ada dropped her seat directly in front of the tent opening to block Layla from him. He bent down, trying to see over Ada's shoulders, but she kept leaning toward where he looked. "Layla, may we please speak with you for a moment?"

"Um, sure… Mom?"

"Nope." She replied curtly.

"Mom, stop this, I feel like you're holding me hostage!" Layla tried to squeeze out of the tent opening around Ada's body. The two struggled for a minute or so and Maica could only tap his foot impatiently.

"You're not going!" Ada gritted her teeth.

"I'm not going to abandon you!" Layla fought back. "Honestly, why would I just pick up and go without telling you?"

Ada paused for a moment, giving Layla the opportunity to squeeze past. Ada looked up at her with eyes forlorn and hands reaching out. "Wait a minute!"

"Mom, I'm _just_ going with Maica for a bit. I'm not leaving, I _promise._" Layla looked her mother straight in the eyes to affirm the truth in her words. Ada pressed a hand to Layla's cheek and studied her face.

Her eyes misted, "I can't lose you again…"

"You won't." Layla held her mother's hand and smiled.

"Alright… but you better come back, or else Maica will receive my punishment." She glared up at Maica, who jumped in place.

Layla kissed Ada's cheek, "Deal." With that, she trotted off with Maica shifting his confused stares between the two. Slowly he followed in tow.

"So… anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to—"

"Yes." Layla turned to him, her face beaming with excitement.

Maica furrowed his brow and scratched his head, "Uh…huh… So you'd like to go hunting with us?"

"Definitely! Er…" she shrank modestly, "…anyway to get back on my feet. Frankly, I've never gone hunting before, so this will be a first."

"Great, well go ahead and join Kailer over there." Layla turned her head in the direction Maica pointed and noticed one of the bowmen waving at her. "He's the _real _expert among us; we mainly just follow his lead."

"Hello, Layla." Kailer held out his hand for her to shake, which she took. The way he smiled made her feel instantly energized. His grin was wide and toothy, and garnished by a single dimple on his left cheek. His eyes were a clear crystal grey-blue, complimented by his milky brown hair that swept across his forehead toward the right side of his face. His physique was lean, but sturdy. He carried arrows in holsters around his thighs to make room for both a longbow and crossbow to sit on his back.

"A pleasure to meet you." Layla smiled back.

"So, Maica tells me you plan on hitting the road pretty soon. Now, you're not here for me to tell you whether or not you should go; I'd just like to test your weapon proficiency to more or less let _you_ decide. So, how would you like to try out my longbow?" He weaved both himself and his crossbow out from between the bow and its string and handed it to her.

Layla eyed it like a strange artifact she'd never seen before. She held it by the string and studied the elegant craftsmanship that went into making it. Kailer prompted her to hold the wooden part rather than the string, which she did. Her hand fit perfectly into the contours of the woodwork. It was a light colored wood like oak and twisted like silk at the center, then straightened out toward the two ends.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? That was carved by my grandfather. He used to be an expert fletcher."

"It's… magnificent." Layla gawked.

"Yup! She's yours if you can handle her right."

Layla shot him a surprised look. "You can't be serious… this? I'm no archer, honestly. You'd be wasting such a beautiful piece of art."

"Eh, we'll see about that." He raised an eyebrow. "Come, we've got a lot of hunting to do." Kailer patted her back and started off into the forest.

As the group scattered about in couples, the ambience enveloped Layla once again in one grand serenade of bird calls and wind in the leaves. Kailer led her to a clearing just about half a mile from the camp site where he caught sight of a wild boar. He quietly signaled her to lay low and handed her an arrow. _"Now's your chance."_ He whispered to her.

Layla reluctantly took his arrow in hand and gazed down at the bow. She placed the arrow where she figured it would go and received no further instruction from Kailer. It was strange how well both the bow and the arrow sit in her hand and fingers. She rested the end of the arrow in between her two fingers, drew the string back slowly, eyed her target, and with the utmost precision, released the projectile onto the unsuspecting boar. The arrow hit the boar square in the heart, killing it cleanly. Layla's eyes rounded wide.

"Wow." Kailer replied almost flatly, "A perfect shot." He looked to Layla with eyelids lowered and flashed her a fake smile, "So who are you and what do you want?"

Layla's enthusiasm washed away instantly. Her brows furrowed, "I'm… I beg your pardon?"

"See that bow there? Wasn't mine at all. By the way, my grandfather was a blacksmith."

Layla stood up, shaking her head. "You were lying to me the entire time?"

"Of course. It's only fitting, seeing as how I was only returning the favor."

"I don't understand at all… That was a lucky shot! I've never used a bow in my life—"

"Oh, no, no, of course not. Yet you've been carrying one around just for show, right? We found that bow lying next to your unconscious body; presumably, it was yours to begin with."

"Mine?" Layla dropped the bow at her feet. She held her head, trying hard to remember her past.

"Also: I _knew_ Layla—ya know, Ada's daughter? I watched her _die_." Kailer stood up and backed Layla against a tree. "Even if she didn't die, however, Layla was no archer. She was much more proficient with close-ranged bladed combat. Although, I will give you this: you look pretty similar to the real Layla, but you're still just a fake." He pinned her by the neck against the tree. Layla gurgled, trying to breathe and explain herself at the same time. "Perhaps… you're a spy? One of the Royal Family's, come to expose us as traitors to the kingdom."

Layla coughed and struggled from under his grip. Suddenly, the two heard something rattling in the bushes and he released her. Layla fell to the ground, rubbing her neck, while Maica appeared with his own set of freshly-killed rabbits. Maica winced when he noticed the two sitting there. "Oh, what a surprise. I thought I was heading away from you two."

"Ahh, Maica, you gotta see this! Layla bagged us a nice juicy boar!" Kailer's unadulterated joy returned to brighten up his face, as if nothing bad had happened. He led Maica over to where the boar lay, and the man nodded with approval.

"Wow! So she's even better than we've expected, eh?" Maica placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh, yes!" Kailer affirmed. The two continued their joyful banter while Layla sat against the tree, hugging herself and shaking slightly.

From then on, Maica stayed with the two until the late afternoon sun burned through the treetops and bathed their skin in soft orange light. It was just as well that Maica stood watch so that Kailer wouldn't try to kill her again. Layla staggered behind the two men and looked off to the side. She contemplated Kailer's words, realizing that everything he said could have been true. She remembered how she tried to recall what had happened to her with the rest of the group that first night she stayed with them, how some of them were totally uninterested in her. When they returned to camp, Layla's awareness of some hardened glares passing out of the corner of her eyes heightened. She saw a new side to the nomadic group that she hadn't noticed even the slightest bit beforehand. Now she knew why Ada was so desperate to keep her home. More than that, though, Layla new why she needed to leave now more than ever, despite her supposed mother's wishes.

That evening, Layla turned in before dinner, which worried Ada. She did not say much after returning from the hunt to Ada nor to anybody else. She laid in her tent, trying to sleep with so many thoughts whirling through her mind. If she was not Layla, then who was she? Where did she come from? Why was Kailer the only one to confront her about it?

...

At dusk when the rest of the group turned in for the night, Ada entered the tent with Layla fast asleep. She gazed down at her daughter, trying to keep the moment in her mind forever. However, Ada knew that Layla's mission was important to her and finally felt like telling Layla what she needed to hear. But, instead of waking Layla, Ada simply knelt down and kissed her head. She then laid down at the other end of the tent and dozed off.

A few hours passed into the night before Layla finally awoke to Ada's warmth as she lay perpendicular to her feet. Layla was almost reluctant to move, since Ada had one hand over her feet. She very gingerly slipped out from under the covers, gathered a few things for her journey and stood up before Ada.

Her heart ached at the feeling of leaving her poor mother after supposedly reuniting with her for just a short while. Kailer's words crept back up in her mind like stinging needles, prodding her forward. She finally knelt down and whispered to Ada, _"I'm leaving now, Mother."_

Ada softly replied, _"Do what you must."_

Layla touched her face remorsefully, her lips contorting into a slight frown. Her brow furrowed sadly, but there was no time to waste crying. Layla breathed deeply, and then tip-toed out of the tent.

Outside the tent, Layla was greeted by Maica, who stood as the night watchman. He had just passed by the tent when he heard Layla emerge. He paused and looked at her as she paused to stare back.

"Good luck… whoever you are." Maica spoke without the slightest reproach.

Layla's head sank between her shoulders, "So… you too?"

"Unlike Kailer, I'm not accusing you of anything wrong. At most, you're probably lost and troubled… but thinking you're a spy is a bit of a stretch, even given our current situation."

"Did… you see the whole thing... while we were hunting?"

"What, that exchange between you and Kailer? You bet. But… I knew Kailer wasn't gonna do anything to you, despite how ill he thinks of you."

"Why, though? Why not you? Did you know Layla—the… _real_ one, that is?"

"Oh, certainly. But Kailer holds a special place for Layla in his heart… the two were lovers, after all."

"I see…" Layla started off toward the forest.

"Hold on." Maica held her back. "Let me give you a compass and a mount; this forest isn't called the Lost Woods for no reason. Going East will take you to what is known as the Sacred Grove; you wanna go North, toward the Hyrule Field. From there, you can just follow the direction of the castle in the distance. It's hard to miss, thanks to its ostentatious grandeur."

"Um… thanks." Layla smiled wryly.

"Also, and I know you've heard this plenty of times," he handed her a compass, "be _very_ careful."

Layla nodded, "I shall."

Maica finally handed over the reins to one of their only horses, which Layla took gratefully in hand. After mounting the steed, she waved Maica off and trotted away quietly through the dark forest.

At night, the forest was much quieter and more placid. The wind still brushed against the leaves, but no bird made a peep. It was almost morning, and the moon was bright, giving her a little light to work with. She knew that leaving at night was not the brightest idea, but it was better than drawing attention toward herself and leaving when everyone else was awake.

Once she reached a certain point, Layla checked on her compass and realized she'd been going in the direction Maica specifically told her _not_ to go. Since the forest was particularly treacherous at night, she figured following an open path in the wrong direction was safer than trotting precariously through thick woods. She decided to wander a bit, and let her curiosity take her away.

Soon enough, the ambience of the forest changed from the wishing of leaves to a low, ethereal warbling. Insects chittered and the path opened up into a small clearing up ahead. Layla followed the path, and the warbling grew louder.

"_Oohoohoo…"_

The low mumbling sounded more and more like weeping. Layla noticed a large hollow log at the center of the clearing where the noise seemed to resonate from. She slowly dismounted, tied her horse to a tree, and followed the weeping.

"_Ooohoohohooo… ooohohoohooo…"_ The noise trembled. Layla approached the log and bent down to see something nestled within it.

"He…Hello?" Layla called out softly. "Is someone there?"

"_Ooohoho—ah?"_ The mumbling ceased. She remained perfectly still as she stared at the log. Whatever was nestled within it rustled about and emerged out the other end. A dark, bushy figure stood about three feet tall. It stood for a moment and slowly turned, two dimly glowing eyes staring back at her. Layla's heart skipped a beat at how dubious the creature appeared.

"Hey…" Layla spoke out, after which the creature swiftly darted off. Layla gasped, "Wait! Come back!" She hurried after it into the forest where it ran. When Layla ran to the end of the clearing, she tried to dive through when the foliage suddenly thickened. It was like a solid wall of leaves and trees. Then, she heard her horse whinny and turned to find the creature standing on the saddle with a wooden tube in its hand.

Layla darted after it. Just before she reached her horse, the creature bounded away into the thick foliage that she could not penetrate. "Come back!" She cried out. "I was just wondering why you were crying—oh!" The moment she turned around, the creature was standing right in front of her with the wooden pipe at its mouth, waiting to fire a dart at her. It did not fire, however. It merely blinked at her before slowly lowering the pipe. It sank to the ground and sniffed, wiping its glowing eyes. Layla knelt down and looked into its pitch black face, "Hey… what's the matter?"

It sniffed, "Have you seen… my friends?"

"Your friends? I don't know… what do they look like?"

"Fairies…" He whimpered.

Layla stood up straight and looked around. "Fairies? Well, I dunno… I don't think I've seen any fairies around. What are their names?"

He sniffed once more, "One's… Tatl. The other's Tael." He wiped his face again. "They just… disappeared."

"Aww… I'm sorry to hear that." Layla sat down in front of him and rested her chin on her knees. She took a moment to think and remembered Ada and the nomads. She thought about leaving them behind, and how she might not ever see them again. "Tell ya what: if I help you find your friends, maybe you can help me find mine."

"You lost your friends too?"

"Uh-huh. They're somewhere North, but I'm a bit lost. Perhaps you could lead me out of this forest?"

The creature looked around, "I… dunno…"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because…" he scratched his head, "I'm kinda… stuck here."

"Oh?"

He kicked the ground, "Whenever I leave, bad things happen… I think… it's a long story."

"Well… I can still help you find your friends. If they're fairies, they probably use magic… and if they disappeared, maybe they can reappear just as easily."

"That's just fairy magic; _I _use real magic." With the flick of his hand, a gust of wind and leaves whirled him up into the air, over Layla's head, and landed him on top of the log. Layla gawked.

"That's… really impressive. Actually, what's your name?"

"They call me Skullkid: guardian of the forest." He puffed out his chest.

"Skullkid… nice to meet you. I'm Layla." Still dumbfounded, she held out her hand for him to shake.

"If ya need help finding your friends, I'll help you if you can help me find mine." His eyes glinted joyously.

Layla nodded her head vigorously, "Oh… yes, certainly! Actually, Skullkid, now that I know you're the guardian of this forest, perhaps could you do me a different favor?"

"Huh? What?"

Layla looked back longingly, "It's… my family. You see, they've been wandering about because it's not very safe. They're being followed by nasty creatures that want to hurt them. If it isn't too much to ask… and since you seem to be quite good with your magic… would it be at all possible to, I dunno… keep an eye on them? They are in the forest, just about a mile that way," She pointed.

She looked back at Skullkid, who took a moment to think about her request. In a small gust of wind, he disappeared, leaving Layla waiting quietly. She furrowed her brows, looking around for any sign of him. All she could see was the silvery light of the moon shining down through the treetops, and a bit of dust caught up in the beams. Other than that, nothing moved.

"Hmm…" Layla stood up and paced over to her horse.

After a long moment of waiting, Layla finally mounted her horse and began to direct it north of the clearing when a sudden whirlwind spooked the horse and knocked Layla off of it.

"Okay!" Skullkid beamed.

"Ugh! Yo-you'll do it? _Owe…_" Layla grunted.

"Yup! Buh-bye!" Just as quickly as he appeared, Skullkid disappeared in a whirl of wind and strange, disembodied giggling. His appearance in the darkness was enough to send chills down Layla's spine. She felt a little uneasy giving him word of her family's whereabouts, but she figured if he were malicious, as the 'guardian of the forest' he would have done away with her and the others just as quickly as they'd arrived.

At the North end of the clearing, the thick wall of foliage opened up a path for Layla. On her horse, she carried along down the newly-formed path. The trees seemed to bow as they parted, as if she were a figure of heightened status. They parted farther and farther until she could gallop her way out of the forest. The dawn neared as the sky lightened a cool bluish grey, and in the distance, she could see the silhouette of a grand castle marking the horizon. Layla gripped the reins tight and leaned forward to become one with her horse. She could already see herself passing through the castle gates in no time.

* * *

**Critique? Doooo itttt**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11: An Ailing Prince

_"Please help… the Lake has… darkness has…taken over…."_

A soft hand caressed the Zora boy's pallid face. His body felt stiff, his breathing faint. "I found him just outside the castle." The young girl, no older than sixteen years of age, gently laid him down upon a cot. She turned her head to look with worrisome eyes upon a large, busty woman standing behind her. "He was muttering something about the lake… and his people in danger… Telma, what could this mean?"

Telma stood with thin eyebrows arched, pressing her chin in thought. "W'll hunny, I couldn't tell ya." She pressed her palm against the Zora boy's forehead. It was at naught to measure the intensity of his illness, considering she had no medical experience—certainly not with a non-human such as him. "We can try calling the doctor in the mornin', although there's no guarantee he'll be of any help."

The young girl lowered her face into her palms and groaned, "But…" Telma rubbed the girl's shoulders reassuringly.

"Ilia…" Telma gently shook her, "Come girl, don't be distraught. Dr. Borville will help us come morning time; for now, let's just be patient and make due with what we've got here."

Ilia raised her head enough for her eyes to peer over her fingers. She saw the ominous dark shroud that enveloped the bar, as well as the entirety of Castle Town. It dyed the sky an angry red-orange and made every light burn bright musty yellow. "How will we even _know_ that it's morning time?" Ilia grumbled.

Telma began to tap her foot impatiently and made her way to the back of her bar where three soldiers had been standing for hours hanging over a map of the entire kingdom. She leaned heavily against the wall with her arms folded and stared at him.

"C'mon, boys, who'll it be? We've been here since five without a single bite to eat, and I ain't getting' any less hungry thinking about it."

"I'm not goin' out there!" One of the soldiers held up his palms dismissively.

"Yeah, Boss, those civilians will swarm us with endless questions and demands and—oh, I can just hear them now!"

"Well, hurry up and decide now, or else we'll be here all—" He paused when his comrade discreetly pointed in Telma's direction. The soldier turned his head slightly and immediately straightened his poise, "Ahem, you know what they say: 'Hungry stomachs have no ears!' Hehehehh…"

"So," Telma gave them a conniving smirk, "expecting the answer to come popping up at you?"

The three stunned soldiers looked back down at the table where the map was laid out. They each simultaneously carried on with their business, though the best they could do was lay their hands down on the map and stare at the red circle drawn near the southern edge of Lake Hylia.

"Have ya devised some kinda _plan_ for that particular spot?" She probed.

"Dah, yeah! Er… kinda… we know something's up because nobody's been able to send prayers to the lake spirit Lanyru.

"Uh-huh, an' what do ya suppose _that_ means?"

Two of the soldiers exchanged looks with the third scratched the back of his head indecisively, "That the Lake spirit is… sleeping?"

A little cracking noise could be heard from Telma's tightening fist, which made the soldiers tremble in fear.

At the edge of Lake Hylia, the fire-eyed imp atop her beast peered out over the waters. Their search for the Tears of Light led them toward a spot at the center of the lake where she thought the mark on her map signified the very last of the elusive insects. She double-checked, then triple-checked, and looked down at her mount. "Ya think it's there now?"

The stone-faced wolf made no response to her question. He leaped into the lake, making his way steadily across to a floating driftwood platform. He sensed something unmistakable and snarled.

"Where is—" Midna paused at the sight of a patch of whirring bubbles that formed in the water next to them. An enormous cluster of purple lightening suddenly surfaced from the depths and circled around them. The imp fell back in shock while her mount growled. He knew that the cluster belonged to a fat queen, which buzzed over them heavily. It chattered and screeched so loud that it startled them, yet the wolf lost no amount of tenacity. He readied his back legs to pounce and waited for the queen to stupidly lurch down at them to make his move.

_I am surprised you've come this far, hero…._

"So how goes the scavenger hunt? Are you making progress like you claim?" Zant's telecommunication made its way to Dark's mind without outside detection.

…_although you seem the more dubious kind…_

"Exactly as planned; they don't suspect a thing." Dark affirmed.

"Good. I expect you to keep it that way."

…_I am still eternally grateful to you for restoring my light._

Midna's hero, now before the serpentine lake spirit Lanyru, bowed down humbly, "And I am eternally loyal to you within this world of light, Great Light Spirit Lanyru."

After a moment of hesitation, the spirit felt a little more relieved by his words. Lanyru nodded its head, _"The relic you seek lies at the bottom of the lake in a sacred temple. Do be aware, however, that such power can be dangerous, even in hands as pure as yours."_

"Indeed," his eyes glinted under the cover of his hair, "I understand well."

"This is a _Zora_ boy!" The doctor exclaimed.

Ilia shot a condemning glare at the appalled doctor as she hovered over the frail Zora's bedside, "_He_ is a Zora boy and deserves to be treated with respect!"

"Yeah, well _he_ is outside of my expertise. Now, if you'll excuse me—"

"Come, Dr. Borville, have a heart; there must be _something_ you could do for him." Telma pleaded.

"Not a chance, I will _not_ treat a Zora boy! Good day!" The hunched little old man pushed his thick, round spectacles back against the bridge of his nose and proceeded toward the door without a second thought. After he left, Ilia sighed and put her head down on the edge of the bed.

Telma's lips drew into a crooked line as she turned to now five soldiers standing at the back corner with the map still laid out. One or two of them actually studied the map while the others simply twiddled their thumbs and leaned against the wall. Now that the heavy shroud of twilight had been somehow miraculously lifted, they were even lazier than ever.

"Well…" Telma turned back to Ilia, her sour expression shifting to one of optimism. "…it's a long-shot, but I've heard of a shaman living in Kakariko Village who specializes in the medical treatment of Gorons as well as Zoras. Perhaps… well, if he's still alive…"

Ilia's eyes lit up. She lifted to her feet and clasped her hands together, "Is that so? Maybe we can take him there!"

Telma raised an eyebrow and looked to the soldiers, "_Maybe_ we can… all we need are some fine escorts… surely a few _well-trained_, and _valiant_ men could do the job!"

The five soldiers perked up from the corner. Swiftly, they lined up behind her with their swords at their sides and saluted. "No worries, Ma'am! We'll help you, right men?" The others cheered and whooped heartily.

A little bit of Telma's faith in them had been restored. "Perfect! Now traveling over two plains riddled with armed demon beasts carrying unrelenting thirsts for blood should be a walk in the park! Right, men?" Telma turned back to a lone stout, pudgy soldier who'd been left behind. He looked to his left to find that he'd been abandoned and finally ran off to catch up. Telma's smile now turned to a wretched scowl while the last soldier fled out the door. She shouted, "Yeah, don' let the door hitcha on the way out, _cowards!_"

Ilia's hope fell once again. Telma rested her elbow on the bar counter and rubbed her temples. Just then, the door creaked open again.

"You've got some nerve, steppin' foot in my bar, you good for nothin'—" She blinked at the sight of a new face: a young man, not much older than Ilia, with dull blonde hair, eyes of indigo, and a grey cloak draped over a green tunic. Telma pursed her lips curiously. "Well, hello there, stranger. What can I get you today?"

His eyes gleamed with determination. "I'm looking for a Zora boy, ten to twelve years of age, give or take. I hear he's been staying in this bar and was wondering if he's still here."

The two women exchanged surprised looks. Ilia then stepped aside for the man to see the very Zora boy lying on the cot beside her. He still lay quiet, his breathing still faint.

"I beg your pardon, but…" Ilia began, "who are you?"

The stranger looked to her and curtly replied, "A messenger, sent by his mother."

"Well!" Telma winced, "That was much quicker than I expected. So, you'll be our escort?"

"Escort?" The stranger cocked his eyebrows.

Ilia stepped forward, "Um, actually, we are in need of an escort to help us take him to Kakariko Village. As you can see, he is very ill and our own doctor refuses to take a look at him. Telma thinks there might be a shaman in Kakariko who can treat him."

He nodded, "Yes, Renado. Sure. I'll escort you."

Ilia gasped, a smile rose across her face. She looked to Telma, who smiled back and nodded at the stranger. "Consider yourself hired, then."

* * *

_**Doing "research" for this story is fun (i.e. playing the game is fun c:).**_

**Critique? Doooeeettt**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12: Of Dubious Assistance

"Ya know what's odd that I've noticed?" Midna pandered, even though her mount could not reply with words. She leaned forward over his head while her eyes scanned the frozen Zora Domain. "First we're lead into a place that's boiling hot, and now here we are in a completely frozen spring. What's next? A dry desert followed by some snowy mountains?"

The hero paused to take a gander at the towering cliff that stood in between him and the throne room where he intended to be. He reared his head to recapture Midna's attention.

"Owe!" She yelped, "I bit my lip!" She yanked on his ear to get even with him, "Now… where was I…? Oh! Yes, climbing, yes." Her lower body bubbled up as she floated to the nearest ledge to guide her hero up the cliff.

Once they reached the very top, they followed a wide tunnel into the frozen throne room where not a soul could be found.

"Hm… for a place called _Zora Domain_, there sure is a distinct lack of _Zoras._" The two walked along the outer edge of the circular room. At the head of the room stood an empty throne that faced toward an inner circle of ice. Without the flow of running water, the place looked bleak and depressing. Out the corner of her eye, Midna caught something glimmering at her as they walked over the icy floor. Eyes turned down, she gasped and tugged on the wolf's ears, "Look! Down there!"

The wolf honed his senses and gazed downward to behold the horror of hundreds of Zoras caught in the solid frozen ice. They glowed like ornaments, suspended in time. He looked back to Midna, whose mouth was agape.

"We gotta melt them... the ice, I mean." She kicked at his sides, "C'mon, you have an idea, dontcha? Remember what I was talking about earlier? It's a good thing we just came from a _hot_ place, otherwise I'd be fresh outta ideas myself."

The hero remembered how Death Mountain rumbled and quaked relentlessly while he was there. He thought about how the hot molten rocks nearly struck him, especially one particularly immense rock column that could have killed him five times over. Midna warped him to that same exact spot where the column still glowed red hot.

"This'll do the trick!" She used her magic to hoist the enormous rock upwards. It dematerialized along with them as they warped back to the Zora Domain. As soon as the rock rematerialized, it plummeted down into the ice, quickly shattering it as it went. The ice screamed and sizzled as it immediately liquefied in the scorching volcanic heat. All the Zoras that had been trapped in the ice reanimated. Some swam out of the water while others were forcefully shot out. They coughed and wheezed, their frozen bodies aching.

It seemed that all of the missing Zoras had been accounted for except for their leader, whose throne remained vacant. Without a second thought, the wolf started off down the tunnel to continue his quest, which now presumably would entail a search for Lanyru's light.

"_Wait…"_ An ethereal, feminine voice called out.

The wolf turned to come face-to-face with the incandescent spirit of a Zora woman adorned with flowing red and blue skirts that pressed against her form, long bluish fins on her arms, and draping tresses of red and yellow framing a soft, pinkish face of modest repose.

He knew what kinds of things she'd say to him even before she opened her mouth. She was dead, but her spirit lived on, attached to the physical world. She would ask him to carry out some heroic deed in her stead. He would do it, and she would pay him some kind of reward. The weight of the reward would depend on the deed itself, but by now he was used to the idea that refusing to hep others would impede his ultimate goal. He was doing a right to make a right, so it would seem to those being served: oblivious indeed.

The Zora woman examined him. She looked him straight in the eyes, making sure to bore her image into his soul. _"It would seem that you have released my people from their icy prison. For that, I thank thee."_

The wolf knew she did not appear before him simply to thank him. He sat down and waited for her to continue. The Zora woman smiled weakly.

"_Since you show promise… allow me to impart these words to you before you continue your quest." _She closed her eyes and breathed in as if to gather up her memories into one cluster.

...

_I was, until not too long ago, a queen. My name was Queen Rutela of the Zoras._

A great clamor could be heard from the bottom of the waterfall. The intruders turned the sky an ominous red-orange. They brought with them an icy chill, which marked the beginning of the Zoras' imminent doom.

Silver streaks could be seen darting up the river. Two guards hurried up to the throne room where their queen could be found tapping her foot. The guards appeared before her and gave a winded cry, "Your fairness! The lake has been engulfed in darkness!"

"I see that, but what brings this calamity?" The queen firmly replied, unwilling to allow weakness to show through. She paced over to a lookout point just near the entrance to the tunnel and peered down at the plethora of misshapen black beasts that slithered forward. The waters surged with frightened Zoras. If they neared too close to the beasts, they were struck down with such ferocity that many of them fell incapacitated. With the beasts came the roaring shroud of twilight that weakened limbs and blinded senses.

"We haven't the faintest idea what they are or what hell they've dredged from, but they strike aggressively and travel in packs of threes and fours. We tried fighting them one at a time, but if just one is left alive, the others will keep reanimating."

"What manner of black magic is this?" Queen Rutela's brow furrowed. "These creatures are not of this realm."

"What are they, Mother?" Her son stood at her side, his eyes shifting between the black beasts and the queen. Queen Rutela tried to give him a look of assurance, but nothing could hide her concern.

The queen turned to her guards, "We must hurry! Take all the children, elderly, and those who cannot fight through the escape route! I want no one left behind!"

"It's no use! The enemy has infiltrated the escape route! The only way out is through the mountain route." One of her guards admonished.

Her fists clenched hard. _"Come now… think…"_ The shroud of twilight closed in as her people fell into a panic. The remaining waterways flooded with Zoras, many of which desperately fought back against the enemy force. After finally gathering her thoughts, the queen looked over at her guards, "I need a messenger! Somebody must take the mountain path to alert the people of Hyrule!"

"But… that path cuts near the snowy mountains; a Zora taking that path would be asking for death!"

"But what choice do we have? The queen is right, someone needs to go."

"But who could possibly have the resilience to withstand such an arduous task?"

"I'll go." Prince Ralis spoke up. The queen winced at him.

"Prince…!"

"Queen, allow me to go in his stead!"

"No!" Ralis shouted. The entire room fell silent.

The queen knelt down to his level and gazed into his eyes. They gleamed with intensity and his poise was straight like an immovable soldier. Her heart sank as she pressed her hands against his face.

Before she could make any form of response, there in the entrance stood a shadowy cloaked figure. He stepped forward slowly while the rest of the Zoras stared in awe. As he came near, he took on an otherworldly appearance with a tall, pointed hat attached to a strange mask with bulging eyes and a curling tongue. His entire body was covered in long, draping robes that stopped just above his ankles.

He lifted his arms, white streamers hanging from the ends of his sleeves, "I am Zant: your new king."

A moment of silence passed as the Zoras tried to process what was happening. The man looked entirely too silly to have single-handedly seized an entire kingdom, but with his minions creeping up beside him, his power seemed all the more terrifying.

"What lunatic thinks he can waltz in here and take our freedom? Attack!" The guards charged at Zant with the full force of their spears. Just before reaching him, however, Zant summoned a powerful icy current that swept the Zoras off their feet and froze them in solid ice. The others quickly backed away.

"How dare you challenge your new ruler? Any more of this, and I shall slaughter you one by one until you behave."

"Very well!" Queen Rutela stepped forward. "You shall start with me."

Her frightened guards winced at her with objective cries. Zant let out a low chuckle as Rutela readied her magic. It was no use, for as soon as she readied an attack, the black creatures already had her ensnared for Zant's sword to pierce her stomach. Prince Ralis let out a terrible shriek as his mother fell to her knees.

"Urgh… G…Go, my son…" Her head slowly turned to him. His eyes were round and mouth agape. As the queen opened her mouth, cool pink blood flowed over her lip. Zant moved like a phantom in the split second before felling her. His robe still dropped through the air as if he'd sprinted to her.

Prince Ralis's hands rose to his mouth, "Mo…ther…" At that moment, his wet eyes glistened.

The queen breathed in deep and then vomited more blood. She used as much of her remaining strength to reach out to her son and gurgled, "_Go!"_

Just then, Ralis noticed the black creatures move in. Instinctively, he stepped forward near the water's edge and swiftly dove down just before they were able to swipe at him. He swam deeper and deeper down into the water's depths to make his desperate escape.

"After that boy! None shall be able to escape!" Zant commanded. The shadow beasts dove into the water after Ralis, which the rest of the Zoras would not have. They dove in after to stop the black beasts before they could reach the prince. All the while, Zant turned to the queen, who glowered hard in his face. "Let this be a lesson to your precious followers."

Queen Rutela's expression soured as her lips contorted. She spat blood at him, after which he forcefully yanked the sword out of her. She let out a painful screech as she fell to the ground. Zant then kicked her wound hard, sending her in a violent fit of pain.

Zant turned to the water's edge and lifted up his arm. "I'll have no more of this." The icy storm he sent raged on and on as the water very quickly solidified. He did not stop it until all of the river turned to solid ice, thus freezing the Zoras with it. As she lay dying, Rutela bore witness to the terrible fate of her beloved people she hardly had the chance to save. Before her dying eyes lay destruction and endless misery.

...

"_As for my son, I am relieved to know that he lives… however, I sense that danger lies ahead for him. If I still had my life, I would give it to him in a heartbeat… Alas, my options are limited, and there is not much time."_

"While your tale is very gruesome indeed, what purpose is there to go into such grave detail?" Midna mused. Queen Rutela's eyes were stone cold as she looked upon them with silent reproach.

She droned, _"I have my reasons…"_

The words sent a cold chill down the wolf's spine. This was no ordinary request for a hero's aid resulting in reward and praise. Somehow, she _knew_ about him and it took everything within his power to hold back the unbridled fury that rose within him. His lip would have risen to a slight snarl had Midna not reacted in his stead.

"What is this, some sort of insult?" Midna growled, her fists clenched.

"_Not an insult…"_ Queen Rutela shook her head as her expression softened toward Midna, "_...but a warning."_ She lowered her head humbly, _"As long as your actions match your words, I shall be your aid." _Her spirit faded away, leaving Midna hunched over pensively.

Her eye narrowed and her single fang barred. She grumbled, "Not as if I've asked for this fate…" The wolf looked up at her apologetically. He whined at her to express his sympathy, after which she smiled and pat his head. "Thanks. At least you haven't turned a blind eye to me just because I'm a Twili." She leaned forward and kicked his sides. "I'll put it past her for now; it's understandable for you light creatures to be wary of us, whether we are loyal to Zant or not. Onward!"

The wolf barked and bolted down the raging river.

...

"…_I shall be your aid."_

"Here we are." Telma's voice broke the hero's daze. He turned to her as she approached with a tall, muscular chestnut mare. Her thick legs and strong build made her perfect for the upcoming task. "Ain't she a beaut? She's sturdy enough to be a draft horse, but boy is she fast."

"She will do." He forced a warm smile.

After the wagon had been prepared and Prince Ralis was carried into it, Ilia poked her head out to the man who'd been helping with the preparations. "Thank you, Auru."

"Safe travels now." Auru said it like an order. Ilia nodded bravely and receded back behind the wagon's cover.

"I'll be gone for three days at the latest, so until then my bar is in your hands. You think you can handle that?" Telma explained.

The girl she spoke to snickered, "Yeah, yeah. Dinner at seven, and bedtime no later than ten. We'll be fine."

Telma raised an eyebrow at her, "And dontchu forget it, Ashei; I'm countin' on you—all a you."

"As for you, Telma," Auru approached from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder, "please be very careful."

"Don't you worry a bit; we're in good hands, I'm sure of it." She gave the escort a passing glance with a smile. He quickly nodded back and looked away. "Say… where's Shad? I haven't seen him all mornin'."

"Oh, he's back at the bar—ya know, makin' sure everything's in order. Besides, you know how he is with goodbyes." Ashei replied.

"Bless his heart. Well, tell 'im the only way I ain't comin' back is if the world ends right here an' now." Telma winked. "See ya, Hunny."

"Hmh… see ya." Ashei smiled and gave her a hug.

After giving her final goodbyes, Telma rushed to the wagon and took the reins. She looked back at Ilia, who nodded readily at her, and then gave the escort her signal to move out. He trotted in front of them with sword at the ready. Telma leaned out, "By the way, Mister, I never did catch your name."

He gave her a fleeting glance and trotted on, "That's okay."

Telma cocked her eyebrows curiously. Without another word, she whipped the reins and followed him. The group headed toward the bridge where they knew King Bulblin lay in wait on his giant boar. He paced up and down the bridge just waiting to be challenged. He was Telma's main concern on the entire journey, as he was well-prepared for battle with his thick, heavy armor, especially over his shoulders to prevent sword attacks from the sides. Even so, the escort kept his sword at the ready

"Now, Hunny…" Telma leaned out again. "I don't mean to question your methods er anything, but you sure that sword's gonna do you good against those armor plates of his?"

He twirled the sword in hand, "Yes, Ma'am. This will be enough." His eyes hardened with determination once more. He leaned over the chestnut mare's snowy mane and kicked her forward. King Bulblin had just turned around and stood on the otherside of the bridge. He banged on his metal plates boastfully, yet the escort still was undaunted. He dug his heels into the mare's sides as his opponent rushed in. Telma and Ilia both watched with their hearts in their stomachs.

As the joust neared its climax, the escort braced himself for a launch. He stood up in the saddle and, just as King Bulblin began to swing his axe, the hero used the horse as leverage to leap at the monstrous beast. His sword pierced King Bulblin's chest through a bare spot in his armor. At the last second, a dark aura emanated from the blade to give it extra power. The darkness paralyzed him, and his frenzied boar sent him flying off the bridge. After kicking off of King Bulblin's shoulders, the hero managed to land back into the saddle. He then cried out from the other end of the bridge, "Onward!"

The two women were left speechless while still trying to process what had just happened. Their eyes wide and round, they exchanged bewildered looks. Ilia gasped, "Was that… even…"

"Not a chance… yet here it just happened." Telma shook her head.

"…possible…" Ilia was so dumbfounded, she could hardly form correct sentences.

There was something about him that made Telma feel uneasy. Aside from being very terse and secretive, she sensed a darkness about him she hadn't noticed until after he pulled off that impossible maneuver. His sword was far too short and dull to have pierced King Bulblin's chest so deep without a single crack. Furthermore, such an attack should have taken him years of practice, yet he couldn't have been older than twenty years of age. He most likely couldn't have pulled it off too easily unless he'd planned it, which brought her to wonder how he even knew this exact situation would occur. Also, the way he kicked off of his horse with complete disregard for its safety, as well as his own safety-which ultimately determines the rest of the group's safety—put her further on edge.

Even so, he had saved them from an imposing enemy. Perhaps she was out of place to complain, but the uneasiness did not cease to nag at her. Even as they crossed over the plains and he swatted off the birds and bulblins like mere flies, the more Telma watched him, the higher her suspicions grew. She noticed how his features seemed off as well; his hair was so dull it was almost grey, his skin was very pale, and his eyes—especially his eyes—were different from any she'd seen before. They were an unearthly violet color which, as she periodically checked, would alternate between a bluer indigo to a redder magenta every so often. His eyes alone made him seem otherworldly and, were he more approachable, she would have put it past him.

By the time they reached the village, both Telma and Ilia were relieved. Though Telma still had her qualms with the escort, she made it a point not to voice her concerns with neither him nor anybody else. They were greeted by Renado, followed shortly after with Renado's daughter and the children. They crowded around the front right side of the wagon trying to sneak a peek at who was inside, quickly after which they let out excited squeals.

"Ilia! It's Ilia!"

"She's alive!"

"Ilia, we were so worried!"

Ilia poked her head out with a dismayed expression, trying not to extinguish their happiness with her distinct confusion. "Hello… Um…"

Telma drew her lips in a line as she whispered to Renado about the sad truth. Renado nodded understandably and looked to the children, "Beth, Malo, Talo, please go back inside; there is a very sick child here who has need of some peace and quiet."

Reluctantly, the children migrated back inside the inn while Colin subtly stood off to the side with his fingers locked and his head tilted downward. Renado spotted him and called out, "Colin, if you may, please ask Link to come out here. Also, Luda, prepare a cot in the infirmary."

Luda nodded and headed inside. Colin's fingers promptly unlocked and he hurried after her. As they waited, Renado looked to their escort and his eyes widened with recognition.

"Say… Haven't I seen you before?" Renado mused. The escort paused on his horse, his face void of emotion.

"Oh? You've met him before? He was our escort…_and was more than qualified, to say the least…"_ Telma muttered.

"Yes, I remember you! He brought our friend Link here to this village when he found him lying in the road."

"_Did he tell you his name, because he wouldn't tell me."_ Telma whispered to Renado.

"No," he shook his head, "he's a very reserved fellow, I must say. Not much for talking, either."

"I couldn't agree more…"

Link emerged from the inn finally and approached the wagon. As Renado asked him to help bring Prince Ralis inside, Telma stepped down from the coach to examine Link. Her eyebrows raised and lips rose to a smile as she placed her hands at her sides.

"Mm, Link is it? A pleasure to meet you." Telma shook his hand. "The name's Telma."

"Uh, Telma. A pleasure to meet you as well." Link smiled. His kind eyes and comely features were like a fresh breeze compared to the escort's cold, hardened appearance. With Link, she felt much more at ease.

In the distance, Link caught a fleeting glimpse of ruddy orange, at which point he immediately thought of Epona: the horse he distinctly held within his memory. Whether it was the memory with the children, or the disorderly snippets with some Shiroko or Kana, Epona was always there. Naturally, he gravitated toward where he thought he saw her without hesitation while the others still tended to Ralis.

"Alright, now, Link you—Link? Where did he go?" Renado looked around.

"It's okay." Ilia helped lift the Zora boy's gurney. "He's not too heavy; I can help."

In the distance, Link saw what appeared to be a colorful apparition that led the unnamed escort toward the graveyard. Curious, he followed with distance in between him and the hero so not to impose.

At the far end of the graveyard, Queen Rutela's spirit paused at a specially marked boulder with an etched picture that matched the three-sapphire pendant she wore around her neck. Once the hero stood close, she receded into the wall, after which the boulder glowed bright with blue light. As soon as it started to glow, it faded away to reveal a crawl space in the wall. On the other side of the crawl space resided a cavern with water pooling from fountains dotted along the edge.

Across the pool from where the hero stood was a second ledge where a white gravestone stood. Queen Rutela floated over it, her colors reflecting off of its surface.

"_So you have done the deed. I thank thee, brave hero."_

The hero knelt down, much like he did before the great light spirits.

"_You did well to bring my son to this village, for it is the location of my family's sacred resting place. This is where the bodies of my predecessors, and now my body, have been laid to rest. Under this gravestone is a relic that once belonged to a hero of the past, which may be used to enter our temple at the bottom of the lake. With this relic, you shall find what you seek…as well, granting you this grants you my people's holy grounds." _Her eyes flickered once more, _"At naught shall you abuse this privilege."_

The hero nodded silently. The gravestone then shifted back to reveal a set of scaled clothing. The hero swam across the pool to retrieve it. It consisted of a scaled blue wetsuit, flippers, a crescent hat much like the one he already wears, and a mouth covering attached to a breathing apparatus. He took it within his humble grasp, thanked the queen, and then crawled out of the cavern.

On his way out of the graveyard, he came upon Link, who failed to blend in with the side of the cliff walls along the way. The hero paused, his magenta eyes burning hot as his brow furrowed. Link had no idea what to make of this, so he scratched his head and backed away slightly. Without a word, the hero quickly moved forward, bumping Link's shoulder along the way. Link watched him disappear down the path back to the village, his expression defeated as he rubbed his shoulder, and did not follow him right away for fear of confrontation.

* * *

**Zoras using magic was entirely speculation on my part. I wonder if they do? Or maybe some kind of divine blessing bestowed by Lanyru?**

**Critiques? Dooooeeettt**

**V**


End file.
